You're My Only One
by Anya0901
Summary: Series of one-shots of one of my favorite yaoi characters! If you are against boy x boy action then DO NOT READ! LEMONS, LEMONS, AND MORE LEMONS! Sora X Riku.
1. Short Story 1 - Jealous

Short story number one

Jealous

 **RIKU'S P.O.V.**

"Wow, Leon! You are so strong!" Sora praised as he watched Leon swinging his sword back and forth.

"It's nothing," Leon said casually.

"NOTHING?! How could you not give yourself enough credit?! Your form, posture, and strength are unbelievable! And you are hardly trying!"

I rolled my eyes as I sat on a rock to take a break from training. What's the point in even training when Sora is all over _him?_ Honestly, I can easily defeat Leon in one blow. He's not that strong… Come to think of it, Sora never makes over me like that, and we're dating…

"Hey, Leon?" Sora called out his name. It made me cringe every time Sora said his name…

"Yeah?"

"Can you pick me up? Please?!" Sora begged.

 _I swear to God if he even touches Sora…_

"Um, sure, I guess." Leon slowly set his gun blade on the ground and picked Sora up, raising him high in the air. My blood began to boil as I watched Sora giggling like a little schoolgirl.

 _Pathetic._

I stood up from where I was sitting and decided to head back to Merlin's house since that's where Sora and I are staying for the night. I hated going to Radiant Garden to help Leon and his friends fight off heartless because I swear every time Sora and I go there, Sora is always up Leon's ass. It's bothersome.

"Hey, you're done training already?" Yuffie asked as soon as I walked through the door.

"Yeah," I answered bluntly.

"You know we are all going to The Great Maw tomorrow to fight off a bunch of heartless," Yuffie warned.

"Psh, trust me, I'm ready." I snorted.

"Okay…" Her voice trailed as I walked passed her to go upstairs in the guest room.

Hm, I wonder if Sora will spend the night in Leon's room? No, the hell I would let that happen! I let out a deep sigh as I clumsily lied down on the bed. It would be nice to take my frustrations out on sex, but how am I going to do that when Sora would rather be with Leon?

Before I knew it, I closed my eyes to try and forget how pissed I am at Sora. He's mine… I wouldn't let anyone have him.

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

"Riku? Hey, Riku?!" I heard Sora's voice…

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was his face only inches away from my own. Geez, why is he so close?

"What?" I asked harshly. I was still pissed about him praising Leon.

"What's wrong? Why are you being so mean?" Sora pouted as he pressed his forehead against my own.

"Why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be? We are sharing the same room." Sora stared deep into my eyes and my cheeks started to feel hot.

"Psh, I don't know why you want to be in the same room as me when your little hero's room is only a couple doors down."

"Hero's room?" Sora asked in confusion. Is he really that dense?

I closed my eyes to go back to sleep, but I felt something touch my lips. I immediately opened my eyes and Sora's lips were against mine. I started to chuckle in between our kiss. He still isn't a very good kisser, yet I didn't care. He was too innocent and I wouldn't want him any other way.

Sora's face was beat red as his eyes were closed. I wish he would open his mouth, so I can slide my tongue in…

 _He's such a kid._

Sora finally pulled back; there was sorrow in his eyes. "Please, tell me what I did wrong, Riku."

"How can you be that stupid?"

"I honestly don't understand, but I don't want you to be mad at me. There's got to be something I can do for you to tell me what I did wrong," he whispered.

It didn't take me long to think of what he can do for me… I felt myself smirking as I looked at him with lustful eyes.

"Riku?"

I pushed Sora violently off of me and pinned him on the bed. I grinned as I leaned in to kiss him.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that! You're a pervert!" Sora shouted as he tried to free himself from my grasp, but it was no use, I was way too strong. No surprise there…

"I get it... You rather have Leon pinning you down," I muttered.

"Leon?" Sora blinked.

I grew annoyed. Why does he say his name like that all the time, especially in front of my face? "Don't say his name out loud ever again." I threatened as I tightened my grip on his wrists.

"Don't tell me you are jealous of Leon? Why would you be anyways?"

I ignored his questions and crashed my lips with his. He needs to be punished for flirting with another man. It's disgusting how much Sora praised him…

I slid my tongue inside his mouth, and he began to choke. Silly, Sora, still can't figure things out…

"Play with my tongue with your own," I ordered softly.

Sora and I only had sex a couple of times, but he's still inexperienced. It's kind of cute, to be honest.

Sora moaned as he obeyed my command and we played with each other's tongue. I felt my whole body hot as Sora kept panting. I then bit his neck and he gasped out loud.

"RIKU!" Sora groaned. "What was that for?"

"What? Don't want your strong hero to see you being claimed by someone else?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Riku, that's silly. You know you're the only one I want."

I snorted as I unzipped his vest. I then kissed and sucked his lower stomach above his belly button because I know how ticklish he gets plus he loves it…

"Riku, stop." Sora began to laugh softly as I kept kissing his stomach.

I finally stopped kissing him and touched his erection. "Damn, hard already, Sora? Did I do that or was it, Leon?" I smirked.

"You know why…"

"What?" I gently squeezed it and he moaned out loud.

"You know why I'm hard."

My thumb circled his hard head. I want to tease him for what he put me through. "Leon?"

"No." He whimpered.

"Then who?"

"You."

I squeezed him harder. "Say my name."

"Riku…"

That did it… I undid his buckle on his belt and unzipped his pants. I practically ripped his pants off of him and his erection was staring at me. He looks like he's going to cum any moment.

I leaned in and kissed the inside of his thigh. He buckled his hips up in response and moaned in frustration, but I wasn't done teasing him. I started to suck his inner thigh as he begged me to play with his erection.

"Say you only want me and no one else," I ordered coldly as I looked up at him.

"You already know I only want you, Riku."

"Say it." I clenched my teeth.

"I only want you and no one else," he muttered.

I licked his inner thigh and he groaned.

"Riku…"

"Say it louder, or I won't please you."

"I ONLY WANT YOU AND NO ONE ELSE!"

Good enough. I began to lick up his length as he called my name over and over, begging me to put all of him in my mouth. I did as he pleaded and bobbed my head up and down. I locked eyes with him, but his face turned bright red, poor, innocent, Sora.

I reached out for his mouth, but he looked at my fingers in confusion. I slowly took him out of my mouth and jacked him off, so I can order him what to do.

"Suck my fingers."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Just do it."

Sora nodded and sat up on the bed, so he can lube my fingers with his saliva. I put his erection back in my mouth and I felt his warm tongue swirling around my fingers. I watched him carefully as I sucked him dry.

 _He looks like a baby._

I immediately felt myself growing hard watching and feeling him… Damn, everything he does makes me go crazy. He doesn't even fucking realize it…

I felt his penis twitch as I kept licking and sucking. Before I knew it, he came all in my mouth. I licked him all up and slowly rose up from his body. I then pulled my fingers out of his mouth.

"Psh, you taste salty, Sora."

"It's not my fault." He blushed and averted his gaze from mine.

"If you eat fruit like I told you before, then your cum will taste good," I lectured.

Sora didn't answer me because he knew I was right, but I turned his body over forcefully. I was rock solid and I couldn't wait anymore. He gasped as I pushed his head down on the mattress. His ass was sticking up and I inserted my two wet fingers (that Sora licked) inside him. He cried out as I slowly thrust in and out.

"Does it feel good, Sora? I bet Leon couldn't make you feel this good. Hell, I bet he can't even make you cum more than once like I can," I said mockingly.

"Quit bringing him up…"

"Why? You're the one into him." I pumped faster as he moaned in pleasure. I focused on hitting his prostate… Why didn't I find it yet?

"Riku, it feels good," he whispered.

I just snorted. "Of course, it does, I know exactly what you want Sora. I know you're body so well." I pumped deeper and deeper until Sora yelled out in pure bliss.

 _Found it._

"Ready for me?" I asked.

Sora stuck his ass up higher for approval. I smirked as I unzipped my pants. I didn't even bother to undress. I was too anxious to be inside him. Hell, I waited long enough.

I guided myself inside him and he moaned out in pain. I always feel bad for hurting him, but I'll try and go as slow as possible until he gets used to me.

"You can move," he muttered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go."

I began to move at a slow pace until his painful moans turned into pleasure ones. I then began to go faster and faster. I was digging my nails into his hips as I pounded in and out of him.

"Riku…"

I kept going and going until he tried to meet my thrusts, but he cried out in pain. Annoyed, I flipped him over so he was lying on his back and re-entered him. He watched me as I slammed into him. All I could do was smirk because I knew I was making him feel amazing.

"Am I better than Leon?"

"How would I know? I have never been with him… I only been with you, and you're all that I want."

My penis twitched inside him after he confessed to me. "He couldn't fuck you like I can, Sora."

"No one can." Sora blushed.

We were silent as I kept slamming into him. His eyes were shut tight… His innocence fills me with lust. Was it sick of me to be attracted to someone so pure? Hell, anything he does makes me want him, though…

"Riku."

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

I leaned in and kissed him hard. I felt myself all the way inside him as he moaned in my mouth. Our kisses were sloppy, but I kind of liked it… I felt my balls hitting his ass as I kept going and going…

"Let's change positions, Sora."

He nodded and I slowly got out of him. I then sat on the bed and ordered him to sit on me. His legs were on each side of me as our foreheads touched. I guided myself back in him and he arched his back as I began to thrust my hips up and down. He started to go the same rhythm as we went faster and faster. I felt myself hitting his prostate.

"Riku, I'm close."

"Me too."

We kept going until we both reached our climax. Man, now I wish I, at least, took my shirt off. He came all over it!

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

"So?" Sora crawled on my lap and stared dead into my eyes. We were still in the guest room, but we were dressed and ready for bed.

"So, what?" I was still annoyed about Leon.

"Why are you jealous of Leon? You know I only love you, right? I need you and you alone."

"Then why were you praising him?" I asked sternly.

"Because he's strong!"

I glared at his answer and he immediately cleared his throat.

"Look, you're stronger, but I'm not going to keep telling you that. Your ego is already high as it is." Sora rolled his eyes.

"My ego isn't high." I countered.

"Yeah, it is! You already know you're stronger than all of our friends, and you KNOW you are amazing in bed…" Sora blushed.

I just shrugged.

"Riku, why do you think I always tried to beat you at certain things when we were younger? I looked up to you, well; I STILL look up to you. I secretly want to be you. You're amazing at everything you do!"

I shook my head. "I look up to you too, Sora. You've proven you're stronger than me when we defeated Xemnas… I'm weak…"

"How could you say that?!" Sora cupped my face with his hands.

"I surrendered my heart to the darkness, yet you saved me… You're the strong one, Sora."

"Riku, if my heart was taken by the darkness then I don't think I could ever get out, but you did!"

"Only because of you. I did it for you and no one else," I insured him.

"Riku, I love you, and I'm sorry. I promise I'll never praise another man ever again. I'll only praise you even though you already know you're the best around!"

"I'm only the best because you're by my side, Sora."

Sora grinned before leaning in and pressing his lips against mine. _Ha, I guess it's time for round two._


	2. Short Story 2 - Darkness

Short Story Number Two

Darkness

 **SORA'S P.O.V.**

I was sitting in Science class depressed because my boyfriend didn't come to school today. All my classes dragged and I couldn't help but to worry about him since he hasn't answered any of my texts. Kairi said he was probably sleeping, but I know Riku, he wouldn't sleep all day even if he were sick.

I took out my phone to text Riku again…

 **ME: Hey, I'm coming over after school!**

 **RIKU: Sora, I want to be alone.**

My eyes widened at his response. Riku NEVER wants to be away from me. Something is up! I began to type violently.

 **ME: Did I do something wrong?**

 **RIKU: I just don't want to see anyone right now.**

I slouched in my seat. Riku doesn't want to see me… I went to type something else, but I heard someone clear their throat.

"Sora, no phones in class!" My teacher, Mr. Vexen said.

"Sorry." I hurried and put my phone back in my pocket.

Mr. Vexen continued with his lecture, but I wasn't paying attention. My mind was thinking about Riku. I'm going to his house as soon as this class is over! I don't want to worry the rest of the day if he is okay or not.

"Psh, Sora," I heard Kairi whispering from behind me.

"Huh?" I turned around in my seat to face her.

"Did he answer finally?" She asked.

"Yeah, but he wants to be alone," I answered.

"Oh." She frowned.

I felt my heart drop just from hearing a two-letter word. "What do you mean oh?"

"Um, nothing," she muttered.

"Kairi!" I gritted my teeth.

"SORA, WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU TODAY?! TURN AROUND IN YOUR SEAT AND QUIT DISRUPTING CLASS!" Mr. Vexen ordered.

I gulped and turned around, but I started to wonder. Why would Kairi say "oh" like that? It's like she doesn't believe him or something. Maybe she knows what is going on and is not telling me!

"Kairi!" I turned back around in my seat and glared at her.

"Stop talking. You're going to get in trouble AGAIN." She rolled her eyes.

I ignored her comment. "Do you know what Riku is up to?"

"No, why would I? And if I did know, why would I hide it from you?" She raised a brow.

"I don't know, but should I be worried?"

Kairi bit her lip. "Sora, it sounds like he's going to break up with you."

"WHAT?!" I shouted out without meaning to.

"SORA!" Mr. Vexen spat my name.

"Ugh, sorry, sorry!" I felt my cheeks heating up as I heard the rest of the class snickering.

"If I have to yell at you one more time, I'm writing you up for detention!" Mr. Vexen warned.

I covered my mouth with both of my hands and nodded. Mr. Vexen sighed and went back to his lesson. I'm not going to lie, but I kind of feel bad for interrupting his lecture…

 _Wait, Sora! You have more problems to worry about!_ I thought to myself.

Why would Riku want to break up with me? I tried to think of all types of scenarios between Riku and I. I must have done something wrong for him not wanting to be with me anymore.

I tapped my pencil on the desk as I ponder… OH! Maybe, he was mad because I gave the last chocolate chip cookie to Kairi yesterday at lunch, or maybe I annoyed him too much where he can't take me anymore! Opposites attracted, but I can see Riku getting tired of my immature ways.

Then it hit me… WHAT IF HE'S IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE?! Oh, no! He can't be, right?! We are destined to be together, well, that's what I think anyways… Man, I can't handle him being with another guy! I would lose it if I saw Riku hold his new boyfriend's hand or kissing him sweetly on the lips… Crap.

 _Riku, do you really not love me anymore?_

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

"Hey, Sora?" I heard Kairi call out to me. We were finally done with our classes for today, and I was heading home to go drown myself in cookie dough.

"What?" I really wanted to be alone right now…

"Aren't you going to see Riku? You're walking in the wrong direction." Kairi tilted her head in confusion.

"What's the point?! He's obviously with someone else!" I threw my arms in the air.

"I doubt that. Maybe you should talk to him to see what's going on." She suggested.

"But, you said that he might break-up with me. I don't know if I'm ready to be dumped yet..." My voice trailed.

"Geez, I should've kept my mouth shut." She slapped her forehead. "Sora, something is up, but if you avoid him then things between you two will just get worse, so go see him!"

I thought for a moment then nodded. "Okay, fine."

"Great, good luck!" She waved and left me.

 _I should've asked her to come with me. I don't want to go alone._

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

I took my good old time to get to Riku's but I was finally here. I knew the door would be unlocked since it's ALWAYS unlocked! Riku knows I pop up out of nowhere, so that's one of the reasons. Anyways, I took a deep breath and opened the door to enter his house. His mother wasn't home because she's still at work, so it'll just be the two of us unless his new boyfriend is with him.

"Riku?" I called out his name from downstairs. I guess he's in his room. I slowly walked up the stairs. I then paused in front of his bedroom door. Should I try to listen to hear if anyone else is in there? I pressed my ear against the door, but all I could hear was Riku…

"Shit, shit! Get out of my head! NO!" Riku shouted out. Is he talking to himself?

I continued to listen…

"I can't believe this is happening again! I can't face anyone especially Sora," Riku muttered.

I was confused on what he was talking about, but curious got the best of me and I opened the door wide to see Riku on the floor on his hands and knees. His room was TRASHED! There were clothes everywhere, plus all his furniture was upside down… Also, pictures he had hanging on his wall was torn to shreds.

"SORA?!" Riku's eyes widened.

"Riku, what's wrong?" I slowly walked up to him, but he held his hand out.

"Stay away from me!" He threatened.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, it's back," he harshly whispered.

"What's back?"

"The darkness."

I gulped. "Oh."

"Leave, Sora. I don't want to hurt you like I did before…"

I felt my heart racing. The darkness is taking over Riku again, and he'll be against me… Wait, he can't! He wouldn't do that to me! He conquered it before, and he can do it again. Riku's a lot stronger than ever.

"I can't," I muttered.

"You have to! If I hurt you then I won't be able to forgive myself. I don't want to hurt you like I did before."

I walked closer, but Riku turned his back against me and pulled his knees to his chest to bury his face.

"You won't hurt me because I'm going to help you. I trust you, Riku." I kneeled down so I was eye-leveled with him. I then wrapped my arms around his shoulders and nuzzled into his neck.

"Sora, go away. I can't control it. I feel so much anger…"

I ignored him and lightly bit his earlobe. "I'm not going anywhere," I whispered in his ear.

Riku's body tensed up, but I heard him inhale. In one motion, he pushed my body forcefully on the hard floor and pinned my wrists. I looked at him with widened eyes. His eyes darkened, yet I wasn't afraid of him…

He stared at me as his hands began to glow a dark purple. His darkness is coming out… Is he going to use it against me? I have to say something.

"Riku, I love you," I whispered. I tried my best not to sounds frightened, but I knew my voice was shaky.

"How can you love a man who will hurt you?" His voice has gotten deeper!

"Because I know deep down you wouldn't do anything to destroy me. I know you care about me, Riku."

"I hurt you before, though." The dark purple around my wrists and his grasp grew…

"Yeah, but it wasn't your fault, it was Ansem. He took over your whole body, but then you conquered the darkness as you made sure I was safe," I explained.

"Sora…"

"Can you kiss me?"

"No, I can't."

"Please? I miss not seeing you in school today. I thought you were going to break up with me."

Riku's eyes started to go back to his beautiful turquoise orbs. "Huh?"

I gently smiled at him. "Yeah, I didn't think much of it, but Kairi said you might break up with me, plus I thought you were with someone else."

"Why would you think that?" He tightened his grip on my wrists, but the darkness was dying down…

"I don't know. I was worried because of those texts you sent me. I don't like it when you push me away," I explained.

"Sora…"

The darkness disappeared from his grasp as he stared deep into my eyes. He then finally leaned in and kissed me hungrily. I couldn't help but moan into his kiss. We played with each other's tongues until Riku pulled back from my lips.

"Huh?" I didn't want him to stop kissing me.

"The voices in my head are going away," he whispered shockingly. "I think we should keep going, Sora."

Was Ansem trying to control him again? I didn't bother to ask Riku questions, though. I wanted to do anything in my power to get his darkness out of him. I nodded as he kissed me again. It was more passionate. He then trailed his hands over my body, slowly unbuttoning my uniform white blouse. I felt the cold air from his room touching my skin.

"Riku, please," I begged breathlessly.

I closed my eyes as Riku licked and trailed kisses all over my stomach. He then paid attention to my nipples. He took one in his mouth while he teased the other with his thumb. My hips naturally began to thrust up as my growing erection hit his butt.

"Ready already?" He asked teasingly.

"Riku…"

He slowly got off me and kneeled down next to my body as I stayed lying on the floor. He then unzipped and pulled my blue plaid uniform pants down. I had no underwear on, so my erection was staring straight at him.

"Why aren't you wearing underwear?" He asked sternly.

I blushed at his question and cleared my throat. "Well, ever since that one time we hooked up in school, I thought it would be easier if I wore less clothing than possible, so you can claim me faster."

Riku gently chuckled. "I'm turning you into a naughty boy, Sora."

"Stop teasing me," I whined.

Riku leaned down to lick my penis. He started from the bottom all the way to the top. He then jacked my head as he sucked both of my balls. How could he fit both of them in his mouth like that?

I was losing it! My hips kept thrusting from his hands and mouth. I was going to release soon. I cried for Riku over and over again. He always makes me feel amazing…

"Riku, I'm close… I'm…" I came, feeling his tongue licking me clean.

"Yum," he snickered.

"Are you going to go inside me?" I asked innocently.

"Geez, what's the rush, Sora?" Riku snorted as he stood up to look for something.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting lube, chill," he said coolly.

I was growing irritated. I hated it when he makes me cum then leaves me like we have all the time in the world. My body was burning for him…

"Miss me?" He crouched down and smirked as he lubed three of his fingers.

I only could groan in response. I was still lying on the floor as he went in between my legs. He then spread them and inserted all three fingers inside me!

"RIKU!" I arched my back.

"What? You wanted me so bad so I stuck all three fingers in." He went a fast pace and he was staring at me while I panted! How embarrassing!

"Riku, don't stare," I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes.

"But, I love to see your reactions from me. It gets me excited, so look at me, Sora." He mocked.

I hesitated but did as he says. He was smirking as he kept going a fast pace. It felt amazing, but I was still embarrassed because he was teasing me!

"I love you, Sora."

"Love you, too."

"You're hard again," he purred.

"Don't point out the obvious," I muttered.

"It's okay, I'm hard too. Do you want me inside you Sora?"

I nodded in approval and he took his fingers out of me and licked them. I gasped as I watched him. He then ordered to go on my hands and knees and I quickly obeyed. I heard him unzipping his vest and pants, and not too long I felt his penis circling around my entrance. I wiggled my butt, so he would stop teasing me!

"Relax." I heard Riku squeeze the lube bottle; he then thrust all the way inside me. He filled me all the way up, and it felt great. I went to move, but he stopped me by tightly grabbing my hips.

"Riku?"

"I'm doing all the work just take it," he leaned over me and whispered in my ear seductively. He began to thrust in and out of me really hard as he licked the inside of my earlobe. I love hearing his grunts and moans in my ear. It made me more excited!

Riku kept going as he grabbed my erection and began to jack me off. He was going the same pace as his thrusts!

"Riku, ugh…"

"You love that, don't you Sora?" He laughed softly in my ear.

"I love you. Riku… So…. Good." I wasn't even completing full sentences. I couldn't concentrate!

"Are you going to cum again? Already?" He mocked.

"Yeah, ugh. It's no fair. You make me cum so many times when I can only make you cum once."

"You're just easy to please," he said as kept thrusting into me and playing with my erection in his hand.

"RIKU!" I came all over his hand and I turned my head to the side as he kept pumping in and out of me, but he was licking his hand.

"I want more." He licked his whole hand clean and turned my body around to slam me on the floor. He then forced both of my legs to rest on each side of his shoulders. Riku slammed into me over and over again. I moaned out in pleasure as we locked eyes.

"Riku, even if your heart returns to the darkness, I will still love you because I know you wouldn't hurt me. You love me, Riku!" I cried out.

"You trust me after I betrayed you?" Riku asked as he went faster.

"I trust you with my life. When my memories were scattered, you made sure I slept in peace while you went looking for them. You're always there for me, Riku… You always protected my heart."

Riku's turquoise eyes sparkled. "Sora, I'll try my hardest to continue to protect your heart…"

"I know you will!" I moaned out as he reached his hands out to pinch my nipples lightly with his fingers.

"I'm close, Sora. Are you? I want to taste you again."

I nodded as I stared at my growing erection. I couldn't believe I was going to cum a third time, yet I shouldn't be shocked because he always makes me cum more than once… I stared at his pale chest. It's like it's made of stone like a Greek god. He's perfect. But my favorite part about him is his long silver hair. It's so silky and beautiful.

A couple more thrusts and we both reached our climax. I felt his cum feeling me inside as I came all over his stomach. He immediately got out of me and touched my cum from his chest with his fingers. He then licked them clean, moaning out loud.

"Riku…"

"I'm sorry, I just like tasting you." He averted his gaze from me.

I began to laugh as his face started to get rosy.

"Hey, we should clean your room up!" I suggested, but when I went to stand up, I cried in pain. I can't move!

"Ha, we can sleep instead." Riku stood up and picked me off the hard floor. He then carried me to his bed and set me down.

"Has the voice in your head vanish?" I asked.

"Yeah, it left before I came." Riku lied next to me and pulled my body, so my head was resting on his chest.

"That's good," I yawned. "But, Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't try and push me away ever again! I wouldn't be able to handle not being with you," I confessed.

"I promise as long as you keep believing in me, Sora."

"You have nothing to worry about, I'll never stop believing in you…"

"I love you."

I snuggled closer to his body. "I love you too."


	3. Short Story 3 - Habit

Short story number three

Habit

 **RIKU'S P.O.V.**

"SHIT, SHIT!" I cursed to myself as I kept pressing my worn out cigarette against my ashtray. I can hear Sora's footsteps coming closer and closer. I can't be caught again or he'll dump me! Shit.

"Riku?" I heard Sora from outside my bedroom door. He began to turn the knob, but my door was locked.

"Um, hold on!" I called out to him as I struggled to put out my cig. I then hurried and hid the evidence inside my desk drawer.

"What's taking so long?!" Sora whined.

"I SAID HOLD ON!" I kept my window open, so the smell of smoke would go away. I hope he doesn't notice… I finally opened the door for him and he immediately wrinkled his nose.

"Why does it smell like smoke?" He asked in suspicion.

"I don't know." I tried to play it cool.

Sora leaned in and smelled my vest. "DID YOU JUST GET DONE SMOKING?!"

"No!" Man, I should've used cologne to hide the smell… What was I thinking?

Sora eyed the window. "Then why is your window open?"

"I needed fresh air."

"You're lying! Why are you doing this?!"

"I told you, I didn't smoke!"

"I can smell it in your room and on your clothes! I can also tell when you are lying to me, Riku!"

I have a bad habit and it's affecting my relationship with Sora. I've started smoking a couple of months ago because Axel got me into it. I mean I guess I can't blame it on him, but he did introduce me to it! I just can't help it, I love the smell and a cigarette helps me relax. It's strange how just smoking a couple of these can make you stress-free.

Anyways, Sora found out the first week I started smoking and he's against it because he's worried about me getting cancer or whatever, but I told him multiple times he's overreacting. He threatened to dump me if he sees me smoking again, so I've been doing it behind his back.

"Sora, I didn't smoke any cigarettes! You're just paranoid!"

My heart immediately froze when Sora started to dig in my desk drawers, and not too long he found my ashtray with cigarette butts in them.

"Riku, why?" Sora's voice cracked. "Don't you care about your health or my feelings? What am I supposed to do if you die from lung cancer?"

I walked up to him to hug him, but he shrugged me off.

"I won't get lung cancer. A lot of people smoke and only a few of them die from it." I tried to soothe, yet I knew it wasn't working.

Sora stared at the ashtray full of cigarette butts. "It's either me or them, Riku," he said sternly.

"Are you serious, Sora?" I snorted. "You're making me choose?! You know I have been stress-free thanks to these things, and you want to take that away from me?!"

"I can make you stress-free," Sora muttered.

"No, you can't. Not like these cigarettes can!"

"Well, I guess you decided what you want then." Sora went to leave my room, but I grabbed his wrist from behind.

"Sora, don't do this. I won't smoke them around you. I'll make sure I do it hours before I see you, so you don't smell the smoke!"

"Forget it. Just smoke your cigarettes and leave me alone." He pulled his arm roughly, so I would let go of him. He then left my room.

I started to get stressed and I immediately lit another cigarette to calm my nerves and forget the fight I just had with my boyfriend, but as soon as I took a hit, I felt something different. I didn't feel stress-free or happy, but I felt… Guilty.

I grunted and took another hit to ignore the guilt, yet it only made it worse. I looked down at the burning cigarette and sighed. Man, I hate it when he's mad at me…

I smashed the cig down on the ashtray to put it out. How am I going to get him to forgive me?

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

I stared at the floating cigarettes I dumped in the toilet. I wasn't going to lie, but this is a lot harder than I thought. I took a deep breath and reached out to flush them down the drain. I watched intensively as they were out of my sight.

 _I did it for you, Sora._

After I got rid of my cigs, I fished money out of my pockets to make sure I had enough to buy those Nicoderm Patches to help me quit my habit. I then went downstairs to leave my house, but as soon as I opened the front door, Sora stood there with sorrow in his eyes.

"Sora?"

"I'm sorry I overreacted," he whispered.

"Um, no you're right. I should consider your feelings and my health." I pulled him into my embrace and hugged him tight. He hesitated, but he hugged me back and we stood there in each other's arms for a little while until I finally pulled away.

"I'm going to get those patches to help me quit, you want to come?" I asked.

"Can we talk first? I want to explain myself. I don't want you to quit something you like because of me."

"It's fine. I get your point…"

Sora interrupted. "No, you don't, please hear me out…"

"Okay, let's go in my room then."

I let Sora lead the way as we went upstairs. Sora's body started to shake as soon as he went into my room… I wonder what's on his mind? Is he okay?

"Sora?"

"Um, the reason why I overreacted is because my aunt died of lung cancer and my uncle keeps blaming himself because he never stopped her smoking habit. I'm afraid I'm going to be in my uncle's shoes if the same thing happens to you." His voice was shaky.

 _Sora._

I slowly walked up to him and he threw himself on me. He began to sob in my chest while I rubbed his back to soothe him. I'm such an idiot. I got defensive when Sora was only trying to help me. He loves me, but I pushed him away just to smoke a stupid cig!

"Sorry, I can't believe I'm getting all emotional." Sora pulled away from my embrace and wiped his eyes. He tried to grin yet I can tell he was hurting inside.

"I should be the one apologizing… I shouldn't have smoked behind your back, and I should've listened to you. I'm sorry. I'll stop for sure, I promise."

"You sure?" Sora sniffed.

"Yeah, and besides… You did tell me you can make you stress-free," I said seductively.

"Um, yeah…"

"So, how are you going to do it?" I looked at him with lustful eyes.

Sora's face immediately grew red. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I think this is the only way to make me stress-free, though. Please make me feel good?" I pushed him down violently on my bed and pressed my lips hungrily against his.

Sora tried to push me away, but he gave into my kiss and began to kiss me back. We both groaned in between our kisses as we played with each other's tongues. I then fiddled with his black jacket and threw it off of him. I did the same thing to his matching black jumpsuit. He was only in his black boxers, but he ordered me to take my clothes off too. I rolled my eyes and undressed in front of him. His eyes were glued to my body until I crawled back on top of him.

I started to suck on his neck while he moaned out in pleasure. I then traveled kisses to his nipples and licked them both until they were wet with my saliva.

"Riku, I need you now…"

"Not yet."

I slowly pulled his boxer briefs off of him and smirked when I notice he was already hard for me. I then lowered myself so I was in between his legs to take him in. I started with his balls. I devoured both of them until they were soaking from my mouth.

"Riku, please," he begged.

"Sh. I'm not finished pleasing you…"

I licked his shaft up and down before I deep throated him. He pulled my silver hair as I bobbed my head up and down, taking him all the way. I kept going until I felt his cum dripping down my throat…

"Already, Sora?" I asked teasingly.

Sora blushed as I got out of the bed to get the lube. I think Sora wants it more than me because he kept groaning in annoyance as I was searching for what I needed…

I finally found the lube and went back to the bed while I spread some on my fingers.

"Impatient, are we?" I circled around his entrance.

"Please, now…"

"Okay." I stuck four fingers in him and he arched his back for me. He began to move the same rhythm as my fingers, and he couldn't stop moaning. Damn, this is better than smoking…

"Riku, it feels good. More, more!" He panted.

I pressed my fingers deep inside him until I felt his prostate. He screamed out as I kept hitting it with my four fingers.

"You like that, huh, Sora? I'm hitting it where you want it?"

"Yeah…" His voice trailed. Was he in a daze?

I eyed his penis and he grew hard again. I guess he's ready and so am I! I took my fingers out and spread lube all over my penis. I then thrust inside him as I leaned down to claim his lips.

Sora kept panting in my mouth as I kept going faster and faster with every thrust, he then wrapped his legs around my waist so I could go deeper. It didn't take me long to find his prostate again, and I made sure I hit it every time.

"Riku!"

I kept going until I wanted to switch positions. I pulled out of him, and he whined in response. I then forced his body to get up so he could sit on me. He was facing the opposite way as he guided himself on my penis. He arched his back and began to pump in and out while I grabbed his hips to make sure I go deep inside.

"I love you, Riku. I love you, a lot!" He cried out as he turned his head to look at me.

I kissed him roughly in response and we played with each other's tongues as we both kept grinding. Sora then bent down so his ass was sticking out and his face was buried in the blankets. I took the hint and grabbed his hips tighter as I took him hard and fast. He moaned in pleasure as I kept hitting his prostate again and again. "RIKU, I'M CLOSE!"

"Me too," I grunted as I felt my balls hitting his ass cheeks.

After a couple more thrusts, we both reached our climax. I lied down on my back as Sora crawled next to me. I immediately grabbed his body so I can cuddle with him.

"Geez, you're the one who wanted it more than me… That's a first," I muttered.

Sora grew silent.

"Sora?"

I looked down at him and he buried his face in my chest.

"Oh, I get it. You came back here because you wanted to sleep with me, huh?" I chuckled.

"Yeah," he said innocently.

"You little pervert."

"I guess I'm the one with a habit," he whispered.

"Huh?"

"I'm addicted to you, Riku. You're my drug…"

I pulled his chin up so I can stare at his blue eyes. "You're my drug too and I hope I can overdose on you."

Sora blushed as I leaned in to kiss his lips firmly.

"I wouldn't mind that," he commented.

"What? Overdosing on each other? Well, let's overdose tonight." I kissed him again as I pinned his wrists to the mattress.

 _He's the only habit I'll never quit._


	4. Short Story 4 - Paralyzed

Short story number four

Paralyzed

 **SORA'S P.O.V.**

"SORA!" I heard Riku screaming my name as he jumped in front of me to shield me from one of the Black Fungus' attack.

In a blink of an eye, Riku yelled out in pain as he collapsed on the ground! I immediately bent down to examine his body.

"Riku? Riku!" This is my fault! Why didn't I block the attack on my own? Riku shielded me with his own body and now he's badly injured.

"Sora, we got this! Take Riku to safety!" Cloud ordered as him and Tifa started to attack all the Black Fungus' that were surrounding us.

I had a hard time picking Riku up because he was heavy, but I managed to lift him. I swung one of his arms around my shoulders as I wrapped my arm around his waist. I slowly walked away from the battlefield while dragging Riku with me.

 _I'm weak compared to him. If I were just as strong then he wouldn't be hurt… I could've protected him instead of him always protecting me!_

"Sora?" Riku called out my name weakly.

"Riku!" I'm so happy he's okay.

"What's going on?"

"You've got attacked by one of the Black Fungus'! I'm getting you away from the battlefield while Tifa and Cloud take care of them," I explained.

"I can't move. My body…" He muttered in pain.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here! You'll be safe in Merlin's house!" I insured him.

Riku groaned and closed his eyes as I continued to walk. Man, if I was hurt then Riku could carry me like a baby, but I'm weak and don't even compare to his strength. I always have to be the one who depends on him while he can handle everything on his own.

Would he ever need me for anything? For once, can he depend on me instead of the other way around?

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

"Hm. This doesn't look good," Aerith said as she examined Riku's body. We finally made it to Merlin's house even though it took me forever to get him here.

"What's wrong?!" I gasped.

"He's been paralyzed," she answered.

"Man, that sucks," Yuffie commented.

"Is there anything we can do? I'm sure a potion could work on him, right?!" I freaked.

"No, but only time will heal. He just needs plenty of rest until it wears off," Aerith whispered.

"For how long?" I asked.

"It depends on the person. Could be a couple of days or a couple of weeks…"

"WEEKS!" I shouted out.

"Or months!" Yuffie chimed in.

"MONTHS!" I can't believe Riku got hurt because of me and he might be on bed rest for months!

"I doubt it would take months, but everything will be okay just keep him company." Aerith gave me a gentle smile.

"Sure." I frowned.

Yuffie and Aerith both patted my shoulders for support before leaving me with Riku. I examined him as he's slept peacefully before me.

"I'm sorry, Riku. If it wasn't for me then you would be fine, but now you're paralyzed because of me. Why am I so weak? I always have you protecting me, yet I never return the favor." I touched his cheek softly.

"Sora," he muttered.

"I'm always in the way," I whispered.

Riku opened his eyes slowly and stared at me. "It's not your fault. I wanted to shield you. It happened so fast, Sora."

"You're awake!" I leaned into his face and looked at him with widened eyes.

"Yeah, I just can't feel my body…"

"You've been paralyzed."

"I figured," he mumbled. "But, hey don't be down on yourself. I didn't protect you just to see you miserable."

"I can't help it. I wish for once you can rely on me."

"I do rely on you, Sora. When my heart was filled with darkness, you showed me the light…"

"Riku." He always says the right things. "But, that was only one thing! You're always strong and tough while I'm weak and dependent."

"Plus you're a little shrimp," Riku said teasingly.

"Geez, thanks." I hung my head.

"Hey, come lay with me," he ordered softly.

"What if I hurt you? The bed is kind of small…"

"Psh, I can't feel anything, I'm paralyzed, remember?"

I hesitated, but I crawled into bed and wrapped my arms around his torso while I buried my head in his chest. I feel guilty and weak right now… Poor, Riku…

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"You want to make it up to me?" He asked seductively.

I gulped. I didn't like the tone in his voice. I wonder what he has in mind, but I know I'm not going to like it.

"What?" I managed to ask.

"Touch me."

"Huh?"

"Touch my body. What, you're refusing me after I saved you from getting paralyzed?"

"I…"

"Come on, just touch me."

I never made the first move when it comes to intimacy. Riku ALWAYS touches and kisses first, but now he wants me to do it? I don't know where to begin or what to do…

"What if I do it wrong?" My voice cracked.

"You're too innocent." Riku chuckled. "I can't move or feel anything, so I'm sure you can do it."

"Where should I start, though?"

"Where do you want to start?" His turquoise eyes sparkled.

"I don't know."

"What part of my body do you like, Sora?"

I thought for a moment. That's a hard question, to be honest. I love every inch of Riku's body. I scanned his body while I ponder where to touch him first. Maybe I'll touch his legs, no, his hips? Hmm.

"Sora."

"Ugh, okay!" I sat up from the bed and touched his chest, but his vest was in the way.

"Take my vest off, silly," he said gently.

I scowled but nodded. I slowly unzipped his vest, took it off of him, and threw it off the bed; his naked chest was finally visible to me. I began to massage his chest while he closed his eyes. Does he even feel my touch?

"It's not enough… Do something else," he sighed.

"Doesn't it feel good?"

"No, I can't even feel your touch…"

I thought for a second. What if I kiss him somewhere? I slowly leaned in and kissed his right nipple softly.

"I can't feel your kisses either," he mumbled.

"Then what should I do?!" I'm frustrated! I can't even make him feel good…

"Touch yourself," Riku suggested.

"WHAT?!" Is he seriously right now?! Wait, what would that do if I touch myself? Where does he want me to touch myself?

"Take your pants off and touch yourself," he ordered.

My face immediately grew red. He wants me to do… that… in front of him? I never even touched myself before let alone while someone was watching me!

"I'm not doing that," I said in a low voice. He has to be teasing me, right?

"Wow, I just saved you from being hurt, and you defy me, Sora?"

He's just trying to make me feel bad, but it's not going to work! I can see right through him.

"What's the point in me doing that? It's not like it's going to heal you or anything." I frowned.

"You don't know that," he countered.

"Yeah, I do! Aerith said only time could heal!"

"Whatever." Riku stared at the ceiling while I started to feel guilty for turning him down. Why would he want me to do such a thing? It's not like he would get any pleasure out of it…

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No, just disappointed," he said simply.

 _Disappointed._

I HATE THAT WORD! It makes me feel awful when someone/anyone says they're disappointed in me. I felt my hands shaking as I began to undo my belt. I'm going to give into him because I don't want him to hate me or be disappointed in me. I want him to be proud of me for once…

"Sora?"

I ignored him as I unzipped my zipper and pulled my pants down along with my boxers. I then touched my length with my right hand.

"Take all your clothing off," he commanded.

"Ugh, really?" I groaned.

"Come on, Sora," Riku mocked.

I sighed and took my shoes off then my hoodie. I was completely naked in front of him, but I felt my face heating up from his gaze staring at my body.

"Here I go," I whispered as I grabbed my length again. I began to stroke myself slowly. My hands wouldn't stop shaking as I kept going…

"Quit being so nervous and grab yourself tighter. Haven't you done this before?!" He asked harshly.

"No, Riku. I haven't!" I snapped.

"It makes sense." His voice trailed then he cleared his throat. "Okay, well I guess I'll have to tell you what to do then… Grab yourself harder!"

I did as he says and tightened my grip on my length. I moaned out as my hands went up and down.

"Now, go a little faster, but not too fast," he said.

I went a little faster but cried out. I am growing hard. Wow, he sure knows what he's talking about, yet I shouldn't be shocked. He makes me feel good every time we are together, so it only makes sense he knows this kind of stuff.

"Damn," he whispered.

"What?" I managed to question as I even went a faster pace.

"You're beautiful. I might have you do this in front of me often," Riku muttered.

"This is a one-time thing!" I panted.

"Keep going… I think I'm growing hard."

I eyed his pants and something is standing up. Did he grow hard from watching me? I don't understand…

Riku gritted his teeth. "I want to watch you cum. I'm feeling something. Shit."

I closed my eyes and went a faster pace until I came while screaming Riku's name. I wanted to fall on my hands and knees, but I had a better idea and it would surely make Riku happy…

"I want to try touching you again," I said softly.

"Please," he begged in a low voice.

I walked up to him and fiddled with his pants. He groaned impatiently, but I finally pulled them down along with his boxers. His length is staring at me!

"Touch me." Riku looked at me with lustful eyes.

I gulped and touched him, grabbing a hold of him… I made my hand go up and down on him as he arched his back.

"I think you're curing me, Sora."

I helped Riku for once?! Amazing…

I kept going while he thrust up to go in sync with me. His body must be feeling a lot better if he could move a little bit. I then had another idea. I crawled on the bed and went in between his legs. He watched me intensively as I put his length in my mouth and bobbed my head up and down for him.

"SORA!" He moaned out.

I ignored him as I went faster and faster. While I kept bobbing my head, I played with his balls with my hand. He awarded me with a low groan.

"Put myself inside you! I need to be connected with you!" Riku screamed out.

I took him out of my mouth and sighed. I really wanted him to cum in my mouth, but if this is what he wants… I straddled him as I guided him inside me. It took me awhile to put him all the way in since he's big. After I got adjusted, I began to go up and down on him while we locked eyes. I looked at his arms and they were trembling. Was he trying to use them?

"I want to run my hands all over your body, fuck being paralyzed," he whispered making me grow hard again…

"It's okay. I want to be the one who does everything. I want you to be proud of me, Riku."

"I'm always proud of you Sora. I'm grateful to have you all to myself…"

I felt warmth inside me as I started to go a faster pace. His body wasn't tensing up as it was before. Did I really have what it takes to heal Riku?

"Sora!" He gripped my hips with both of his hands. HE CAN MOVE AGAIN! It's a miracle!

"Riku…" I gave him a gentle smile.

In one motion, he flipped me over so he is on top and started to pound inside me. I bit my lip as he leaned in and gripped my wrists.

"I can finally touch you back," Riku muttered. His forehead was touching mine.

"I'm so happy…"

He kissed me roughly as he kept going and going until we both screamed each other's names, riding our orgasms.

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

"Wow," Riku said breathlessly as he pulled me into his embrace.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"You cured me. Thanks, Sora. I knew I could count on you. You never let me down."

"Really?" I looked up at him.

"Of course, you're always there for me and your love gives me strength."

I began to chuckle.

"What?" Riku's brow rose.

"I'm laughing at your corniness."

"Shut up," he muttered.

I laughed a little louder as he started to tickle me.

"Stop, stop!" I begged.

"Nope."

He kept tickling me until I rolled away from him. He then hurried and pulled my body close to him again.

"I'm glad," I finally said.

"Huh?"

"That I have you in my life."

"And I'll always be there for you, Sora no matter what. No one can love you like I do."

"Same goes for you." I kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Silence filled the room as we both were staring at the ceiling. I'm happy Riku can depend on me once in awhile instead of me always relying on him. He may be stronger than me, but he can't find someone who could love him more than I can!

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Ready for Round two?" He grinned.

I closed my eyes and deeply sighed.

 _Riku is such a pervert._


	5. Short Story 5 - Abandoned

SHORT STORY NUMBER FIVE

Abandoned

 **RIKU'S P.O.V.**

I tapped my pencil on my desk. Man, am I bored. This day is surely dragging. I hate going to school because I hardly see Sora. The only time I see him is at lunch, which is only forty-five minutes.

Yeah, I might be the clingy type, but I can't help it. I like spending every second of the day with him. I know I'll see him after school, yet it's not enough especially when I crave him during school hours.

I should be used to being separated from him when I surrendered myself to the darkness, but I guess I have that fear of losing him again, so I want to be around him more.

"Hey, why the long face?" Wakka tapped my shoulder from behind.

"It's nothing just wish this day is over," I mumbled.

"Only five more hours!" He cheered.

I sighed as I started to lose my train of thought again. I wonder if I text him to see what's up? I know he probably won't answer right back because he's scared of getting his phone taken away and getting detention…

 _It's worth a shot._

I took my phone out and started to text violently.

 **Me: Hey, what are you doing?**

 **Sora: What do you think, silly? I'm in class. Don't tell me you're playing hooky?!**

I'm shocked that he answered right away…

 **Me: No, I'm in class too. I miss you.**

I shook my head after I sent my text. Man, do I sound desperate. He sure is changing me day after day…

 **Sora: Ew, you're corny, but I miss you too.**

I smiled down at the phone and went to text back, but Wakka tapped on my shoulder again. What the hell does he want now?

"Did you hear about Selphie and Tidus yesterday, yah?" Wakka asked me.

"No, what?" I'm not really interested, to be honest.

"They got caught hooking up in the abandoned classroom!"

"Wait, Selphie and Tidus fucked in that empty classroom on the third floor?" I find that hard to believe. Those two are too innocent to be hooking up on school grounds. It must be a stupid rumor.

"Yah, everyone knows about it!"

"Well, I guess besides me." I shrugged.

That would be kind of cool to hook up on school grounds. I would be up for it, but I know Sora would go against it because he's lame… I should ask him even though I already know his answer.

 **Me: Hey, want to do something fun?**

 **Sora: Now?**

 **Me: Yeah.**

 **Sora: We are in class. Can't it wait until after?**

 **Me: No, it's urgent.**

 **Sora: What are we going to do?**

I smirked to myself before I answered him. What if I don't tell him until he meets me in there? I would have a better chance of him fulfilling my fantasy if I tricked him.

 **Me: Meet me in the abandoned classroom on the third floor in five minutes.**

 **Sora: What?**

 **Me: Just do it.**

 **Sora: Fine, see you soon.**

I raised my hand in the air to get my teacher's attention. I want to see Sora as soon as possible.

"Yes, Riku?" Mr. Zexion stopped his lecture and called out my name.

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"Yeah, make it quick."

I got out of my seat and sprinted out the door. I couldn't help but smirk to myself. There's no way I'll make this quick. Sora and I can go for a real long time… Well, Sora can't, but I sure as hell can.

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

I'm at the abandoned classroom first, but no surprise there. Sora's always too slow. It's tiresome.

"Hey," Sora entered the room and looked around. "So, what are we going to do that's fun?"

I immediately pushed him against the wall and crashed my lips against his. I felt his body tensing up as I forcefully shoved my tongue inside his mouth.

I then started to unbutton his school dress shirt while I kept kissing him. He tried to pull me away, but of course, he isn't strong enough. I had all my body weight pressed against him as I finally took his shirt off.

"What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" Sora shouted out as I pulled away from his lips.

"Sh! Be quiet or we are going to get caught like Selphie and Tidus," I warned.

"There's no way I'm hooking up with you! That's gross, Riku!"

"Come on, Sora. It'll be fun. Aren't you bored too? I want to make today interesting."

"But, we can make things interesting at one of our houses. I don't want to worry about getting caught!" He whined.

"It won't be much fun if we keep fucking in the same places. I want to try somewhere different. Please, Sora?" I leaned in and bit his ear lightly.

Sora moaned. "Fine, but as soon as I hear footsteps coming from the halls, we are stopping!"

"Deal." I started to suck on his neck as my hands were roaming for his belt and pants. I effortlessly got his pants off of him while I manage to kiss all over his body. I then took his tie off. He's left with nothing but his black socks on.

"Take your clothes off too. I don't want to be the only one naked," he whispered.

"Geez, you were against this a couple minutes ago…"

He interrupted me. "Well, if we are going to do this, I want you to be naked too!"

"Alright, as you wish."

I took my clothes off while Sora watched me, but he protested when I went to take my tie off.

"Leave that on!"

"My tie?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, I want you to keep it on."

I chuckled at the innocent boy. "Okay."

I'm completely naked in front of him. All I had on is my tie since Sora, for some reason wanted me to keep it on. I guess I'm turning him into a pervert, which I am okay with.

I picked Sora up in a cradle and set him down on top of one of the desks. I examined him as he's lying there before me. He couldn't look me in the eyes as he turned his head to the side. His cheeks were bright red…

 _I love how shy he can get._

I grasped his erection and slowly pumped up and down. "Man, for not wanting to do this, you sure are hard already," I said teasingly.

"Sh-Shut up," he stuttered.

Pre-cum is already coming out of him as I increased my pace. I won't be satisfied until I make him cum a couple of times. I love pleasing him.

"Riku…"

"Does it feel good? Do you want me to lick you off? You're already making a mess."

Sora nodded slowly. I smirked as I spread his legs open more and bent down so I'm eye leveled with his erection. I then slowly put him in my mouth and bobbed my head up and down while he arched his back and moaned out.

I played with his balls with my hand as I kept sucking him. He tasted really good, even though he's kind of salty.

"Riku, ugh…"

I wrapped my tongue around his head and sucked hard. Sora cried out as he came in my mouth already. I made sure I got every last drop before standing up.

"Geez, already?" I asked mockingly as I circled my finger around his entrance.

"I want you inside me," he whispered.

"Not yet, I want to enjoy teasing you."

"But…"

"It's no fun when we rush, Sora."

"Ugh," he groaned in frustration.

I finally stuck one finger inside him and he began to move his hips. Wow, he's hornier than me. That's new…

"Riku, add another, please?" He begged.

"Okay," I added a second and he moaned out. The desk is moving from Sora losing control. He's sure making a lot of noise. I guess he doesn't care if we get caught after all…

"Go inside me, please!" He whined.

"Not yet," I smirked as I added a third finger inside him. I pumped them in and out of him fast now. He instantly grew hard again.

"Now?"

"Chill, Sora." I moved my fingers even faster, but I notice all his begging is making me hard too. Damn him for being sexy…

"I'm going to cum again soon… I need you now, Riku…"

"Shit, I have to get the lube. It's in my pant pocket…"

"Just go in me! Who cares. I need this now!" Sora moaned.

"Fine, fine." I removed my fingers and circled my penis around his entrance to tease him one more time. He groaned in frustration before I slammed into him.

He arched his back as I grabbed both of his thighs. I then started to pump in and out of him. Shit, I think we might get caught, but I don't want to tell him to keep his voice down. I love hearing him moan for me.

"Riku, I'm going to cum," he warned.

"Then do it," I smirked as I went a faster pace.

He did as I said and came all over both of our stomachs. Some of it even went on the desk…

"Geez, look at you making a mess. If we get caught, I'm blaming you," I said teasingly.

"Stop," he whined.

"Stop what?" I asked as I slowly slid out of him. I then forced his body to stand up and grab the desk so I can claim him from behind.

"Stop being mean," he answered.

"But I like to pick on you." I slammed into him as he cried out. I went a fast pace because I'm close to my climax, but I forced myself to hold it in. I want to enjoy every second of this.

"Riku, my body is growing weak."

"Just relax," I whispered as I kept going. I gripped his hips tighter, knowing I'm going to leave little marks, but I don't care. I like claiming what's mine.

After a little while, I sat on a chair because I'm sick of standing and I made him straddle me. I had a type grip on his hips as I guided him up and down on my penis. I'm so close…

"Riku, ah! I love you!"

I looked down to see him growing hard yet again. "I'm going to make you cum three times, Sora!"

I guided him faster and faster until we both shouted out each other's names…

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

"Riku, what took you so long? This is not acceptable!" Mr. Zexion yelled as soon as I stepped foot into the classroom.

"Sorry, I got caught up in something…" I muttered while I took my seat.

Zexion glared at me then deeply sighed. "I should give you a detention, but I'll just give you a warning instead."

"It won't happen again, sir," I smirked, knowing I would probably do it again…

Zexion continued with his lecture and Wakka poked me from behind.

"You look all sweaty and your hair is a mess… Did you just have sex?" He asked.

"Maybe." I chuckled.

"Man, you're crazy, yah."

I felt my phone vibrating from my pocket and I immediately checked to see who it is.

 **Sora: I got detention, but it's cool because you probably have it too, right?**

I bit my lip before answering him.

 **Me: No, Zexion just gave me a warning…**

 **Sora: What?! Are you kidding me?! Great, now I have detention because of you…**

 **Me: Well, maybe it's karma from you being too loud while I fucked you.**

 **Sora: Shut up.**

 **Me: Chill, I'll get detention before this day is over so we can be together. Hey, maybe we can sneak out during our time and have sex again!**

 **Sora: Ugh, no.**

 **Me: You're no fun.**

I smiled to myself because I know I can talk Sora into anything. Hey, if we get detention again for sneaking off, it'll be worth it.


	6. Short Story 6 - Moogle

Short Story Number Six

Moogle

 **SORA'S P.O.V.**

"Sh! He's coming! Don't make any more noises, okay?" I begged the Moogle.

"KUPO!"

"Please, please! He's going to not let me have you if you keep speaking. Be good, please!" I placed the Moogle in my closet and wrapped a blanket around him so he would be comfortable.

I found this Moogle in the park today and I took him in because he had no place to go plus I ALWAYS wanted a pet Moogle!

The only problem is, Riku would not allow it! When we were younger, I would always want to take stray animals in my home while Riku lectured how wild animals belong outside, yet I never listened to him until one day, I took in a little Chocobo and he died out of nowhere because he needed the wild to survive.

I couldn't tell you how many days I cried over the death of that little Chocobo, but I grew angry when Riku kept saying, "I told you so". He can be so insensitive sometimes!

"Hey, Sora." Riku greeted casually as he walked into my room.

I hurried and slammed the closet door shut and felt myself grinning like an idiot. "HEY!"

"What's wrong with you?" Riku tilted his head to the side.

"Nothing! Why would you think something is wrong? I'm fine, just fine!"

"You're acting strange… Are you hiding something?" Riku asked in suspicion.

"Nope, not at all!" Crap, he's catching on! I really don't want him to find out about my Moogle! If he does, he's going to make me free him and I don't want to! I love him!

"Sora." He dragged my name out like he's talking to a toddler.

"I'm not hiding anything!"

Riku slowly walked up to me as I started to walk backwards until my back is against the wall. He then pinned my wrists above my head.

"I don't like when you lie to me, Sora," he whispered while he leaned his face close to mine. Our lips were only inches apart.

"I'm not lying." I felt my face getting flustered. I don't want him to tease me…

Riku went to kiss me, but there was a loud crash coming from my closet! I bit my lip as Riku glared at me. He then unpinned my wrists to go see what is inside my closet.

As soon as he opened the closet door, the Moogle came flying out and he flew right into me. I couldn't help myself from giggling as he rubbed his big white head against my cheek. He's so soft!

"What the fuck, Sora?!" Riku shouted out.

"I found him in the park today and I took him in!"

"What have I told you about stray animals? You don't want this thing to die like the Chocobo, do you?!"

I wrapped my arms tightly around the Moogle. "How dare you mention the little Chocobo when you know how upset I get about him!"

"Well, if you don't want to go through the same situation then you should let the Moogle go." Riku shrugged.

"But he's so cute!" I whined as the Moogle and I rubbed noses together.

Riku glared at the creature. "You got to be kidding me. Whatever, Sora, do what you want."

I watched Riku as he lied down on my bed and the Moogle and I decided to join him. I couldn't stop petting and cuddling with the creature. He's so fluffy and cute!

"Seriously?" Riku sighed in frustration.

"What?! We are just playing… We aren't bothering you!"

"Yeah, you are! I'm trying to relax, but you two are annoying the hell out of me!" He snapped.

"Well, then you can leave! This is my room after all!"

Riku huffed. "Stupid animal."

I gasped. "Wow, how can you be so cruel?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Quit being dramatic."

"Quit being a jerk!" I countered.

Geez, what's with Riku? He always gets like this when I'm with an animal… I wonder why? He must hate animals or something because it doesn't make sense why he gets into a bad mood when I'm around them.

I tried my best to ignore him as I continue to play with my Moogle. I then began to think out loud what to name him.

"Maybe I'll name him fluffy since he is a fluff ball!" I cheered.

Riku snorted. "I think you should name it pudgy since it's chunky."

"He's not chunky! I whined.

The Moogle pouted as I tried to comfort him. I then lectured Riku on how rude he's being towards my pet! I wish he would think before he speaks! He really hurts people's feelings!

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

The rest of the day, Moogle and I kept playing while Riku continued to be in a bad mood, but I would catch the Moogle looking outside my window every five minutes. I wonder why he would do that?

"Do you want to go outside?" I asked.

It began to cheer as I laughed at the little fella.

"Okay, okay. Let's go!" I grinned. "Riku, want to join?"

Riku slowly got out of my bed and shrugged.

 _I guess I'll take that as a "yes"?_

As soon as the three of us stepped foot outside, the Moogle started to fly away! I began to chase after it while Riku trailed behind me, not caring that my new pet is running away!

The Moogle flew into the park and went next to three other Moogles. They all cheered and greeted each other while I stared at them in awe.

"Looks like you took him away from his friends," Riku said as he walked up to me.

"I guess I didn't rescue him after all…" My voice trailed as I continued to watch them mingle.

"Yeah, you kidnaped him." Riku snickered.

I glared at him. "Great, now you are in a great mood because I have no pet now!"

"Yep," he simply answered.

I went to yell at him, but the Moogle came up to me to kiss me goodbye on the forehead. I gave it a quick hug before he left me with his friends.

 _I'm sure going to miss him…_

"Can we go back to your room now?" Riku asked annoyingly as I watched them leave.

"Yeah," I sighed.

I didn't talk to Riku on the way back to my house. I'm mad for him not taking my feelings into consideration. He knows how I get with animals!

"Don't tell me you're going to be upset for the rest of the day because of that thing?" Riku lied on my bed.

"That "thing" was cute!" I snapped.

Riku frowned. What is up with him? Is he mad because I called it "cute"? Wait, is Riku… Jealous?

I felt myself grinning. I can't believe he is jealous over a pet. Silly, Riku…

"Why are you smiling like that?" He muttered.

"Oh, it's nothing…" My voice trailed before snickering. "Just that you are jealous of the Moogle."

Riku's eyes widened. "I am not jealous of an animal!"

"Yes, you are!" I stuck my tongue out at him as I walked up to the bed. I started to poke his cheek repeatedly to annoy him.

"Cut it out, Sora!"

"Not until you admit that you're jealous!"

"I'm not jealous…"

I kept poking his cheek harder and harder until he grabbed my wrist violently and pulled me on the bed with him.

"Hey!" I shouted out.

He pressed his lips against mine. I was going to tease him and act stubborn, but I want him just as much as he wants me. I kissed him back hungrily while he slid his tongue inside my mouth and our tongues danced for dominance.

"Riku," I moaned out.

I felt Riku smirking between my lips while he effortlessly pulled my top over my head. He then unzipped my pants and I helped him take them off of me. I then helped him get undressed as we kept kissing each other over and over again.

"You're right," he muttered.

"Huh?"

"I am jealous. I always get jealous when you pay attention to those stupid animals over me. Calling them "cute", kissing them, snuggling them…" His voice trailed as he pulled my boxers down to grasp my erection.

"RIKU!"

"I don't want you to give anyone or anything attention unless it's me," he whispered as he moved his hand up and down on my length.

"But they are animals, Riku. That's silly you're jealous of them. You know I love you…"

"But, I only want you to love me. No one or nothing else!"

"Riku…"

It's a little strange how Riku is jealous of animals, but it's sweet at the same time. Riku is the possessive type, yet I can never get tired of it. Is it because every time he gets like that, it proves to me that he loves me?

"Ugh!" I cried out as he went a faster pace.

"I love you, Sora." He crawled on top of me then lowered himself so he could put my erection in his mouth. His warm tongue made me feel like I'm losing control. I played with his hair as he kept going and going until I came in his mouth.

He pulled his boxers off of him so he was naked too. He then circled his penis around my entrance and thrust all the way in, causing me to arch my back and cry out. I hate it when he does that. His penis is way too big for him to go all the way in on the first thrust.

He growled in a low voice as he began to pump in and out of me. He leaned in and I hurried and shoved my tongue inside his mouth so I would forget his big length hitting my prostate repeatedly. If he keeps doing that, I'm going to cum again! I'm already growing hard…

Riku got out of me and I turned around and went on my hands and knees so he can have me from behind. Like the first time, he thrust all the way inside me.

"Does it hurt?" He whispered in my ear.

"Not really. I just can't take all of you at once right away." I clenched my teeth as he went a faster pace.

"You are taking me well, Sora," he said seductively before lightly biting my ear.

"Gah…" I moaned out.

He kept pumping in and out and hitting my prostate until we both reached our limit. I came all over my stomach and my sheets while he came inside me…

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at Riku's jealousy. He's ridiculous!

"What?" Riku raised a brow.

"I'm just laughing how you're jealous of the animals I cared about." I hummed.

Riku's face started to heat up. "Shut up…"

"You know, Riku… I love you so much. No one or anything can change that." I nuzzled into his naked chest.

"I want to have your whole heart, not just half or part," he muttered.

"You do have my whole heart, Riku… I can never stop loving you… You're my everything."

I looked up at him and we locked eyes. He then flashed me a grin as I felt my heart speeding up. He's my world, my heart, and my everything.


	7. Short Story 7 - Bald

**AUTHOR NOTE: No lemon, just random and funny shit :p**

Short Story Number Seven

Bald

 **RIKU'S P.O.V.**

I'm in Sora's bathroom, watching him put gel in his hair. He always layers and layers it. I don't think it's necessary, but every time I try to say something about it, he dismisses it.

Honestly, it's not good for him to suffocate his hair like that… I think if he keeps doing what he's doing; he's going to lose his hair or something.

"I love when my hair is in spikes!" Sora grinned in the bathroom mirror as he continues to style his brown hair.

"I'm not going to say anything," I muttered.

"You're just jealous because my hair is better," he said teasingly.

"Whatever… Are you almost done? We have to meet Selphie and Kairi at the beach."

"Yeah, just a few more minutes."

I rolled my eyes and left him alone in the bathroom. A few minutes is going to turn into a few hours. I swear, he's like a girl with his hair, it's annoying…

"AH!" Sora screamed.

I ran into the bathroom to see if he's okay, but my jaw dropped when I saw his chestnut, brown hair on the ground.

 _He's bald…_

"Is this a joke?! Why would this happen to me!" He whined.

"I told you many times before that it isn't good to suffocate your hair with that gel, but you never listened," I lectured.

"Now is not the time to lecture me, Riku! I need help! What am I going to do?! I'M BALD!" Sora shouted out.

"We'll figure something out, chill," I said in a low voice.

"I'm glad you are calm about this! My baldness should affect you too, you know!" Sora snapped.

I raised a brow at him. "And why is that?"

"Because you are officially dating a baldy!"

I started to bust out laughing while Sora scowled at me. Man, never in a million years did I think I would date someone that is bald… This is too funny.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, RIKU!"

"Relax, it's going to grow back…"

"WHEN?! THAT WILL TAKE YEARS!" Sora shouted.

"I mean if you would've listened to me…"

He interrupted. "No, lectures!"

I scratched the back of my silver hair as he watched me intensively.

"What?" I sighed.

"Now you are the one with the perfect hair," he muttered.

"Psh, my hair was always better than yours." I snorted.

"RIKU!" He cried out.

"Chill, chill…"

I started to think about what we can do to fix Sora's problems until…

"SORA? RIKU?" Kairi shouted from downstairs.

"NO!" Sora's eyes widened.

"Put your hood up," I ordered softly.

Sora immediately put his black hood up as we heard footsteps coming upstairs.

"Are you still doing your hair, Sora? Geez, you're worse than me!" Kairi sighed from outside the bathroom door.

I went to open it, but Sora tried to stop me. He's being a baby so I pushed him away to talk to Kairi and Selphie.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" Selphie asked.

"We got a problem," I answered.

Kairi went to the bathroom and started to laugh out loud. "OH MY GOD! SORA, YOU ARE BALD! SELPHIE, COME IN HERE!"

Selphie went inside the bathroom and started to chuckle too. "I can't believe this! What happened?!"

Sora put his hood back on and frowned. "Why did you take my hood off, Kai?!"

"Because I wanted to see your baldness, silly," she winked.

"It's not funny." Sora pouted.

"Quit being a brat. We'll think of something," I said sternly.

"Selphie and I can go into town to get him a wig!" Kairi suggested.

"No, way! You'll give me the ugliest one!" Sora glared at her.

"You can come with us if you want," Kai hummed.

Sora shook his head violently. "No, I'm not going in public like this! Just go without me!"

"Okay, Riku are you coming with us?" Kai asked.

"Naw, I'll just stay here to keep the idiot company," I answered.

Kairi and Selphie nodded before leaving Sora's house to get him a wig. I hope they find one that he likes; he can be picky sometimes…

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

"I'm so ugly…" Sora kept playing with the strings on his hood to adjust them.

"It's not as bad as you think," I soothed.

Sora rested his head on my shoulder as we were waiting for Kairi and Selphie to get back. Geez, they have been gone for over an hour…

"BACK!" Kairi announced from downstairs.

Sora and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and they came into the room with a full bag of wigs. I guess they bought more than one…

"No more being sad; come on, try some wigs on! We bought five!" Kairi pulled out a long, brown wig and removed Sora's hood before placing the wig on his head.

Selphie, Kairi, and I started to bust out laughing.

"How does it look?" He asked.

Selphie handed Sora a small mirror and Sora had to brush some hair away from his face since it's covering his eyes…

"I look like some kind of rocker who is on drugs!" He whined as he grabbed the wig and threw it across the room.

"Okay, okay… Try this one!" Kai pulled out a blonde wig out of the bag. She then placed it on his head.

Again, Selphie, Kairi, and I chuckled as Sora checked himself out in the mirror. He looks like one of those geeky school boys… The wig is very short on him.

"NEXT!" Sora tossed the blonde wig to the side.

"Oh! This one is my favorite!" Selphie said as she pulled out a black Mohawk out of the bag.

"There's no way he's going to look good in a Mohawk!" I rolled my eyes.

Sora tried it on and gasped in fear once he glanced in the mirror. "No, no!" He immediately took it off.

"Geez, Sora, you only have two more to try on…" My voice trailed.

"Well, maybe this will be the winner!" Kairi grinned as she held a long, silver wig. Hey, that looks like my hair…

Sora tried it on then pouted. "Silver looks better on Riku. It doesn't suit me!"

"Well, try this last one on…" Selphie sighed as she handed him a plain, brown wig.

Sora's shoulders slumped when he put the brown wig on; like the others, it's a dud.

"Thanks for trying guys, but I'm just going to keep my hood up until my hair grows back," he said in a low voice as he put his hood back on his head.

I then thought of the perfect idea to help Sora get through his little depression.

"I'll be right back!" I sprinted out of Sora's room to do what I have to do…

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

I took a deep breath before slowly walking up the stairs into Sora's room. I hope he appreciates what I have done for him because I sacrificed something for him…

I opened his door slowly and Selphie, Kairi, and Sora all gasped out loud.

"RIKU! What happened to your hair?!" Sora asked.

"I shaved it off; now we are both bald," I said simply.

Sora then tackled me to the ground and hugged me tight.

"You didn't have to do that!" He rubbed his nose against mine.

"It's no big deal, really. I didn't want you sad anymore," I whispered.

"Awe, that is so sweet, but you both look ridiculous!" Kairi chuckled.

"Seriously, people in school are going to talk!" Selphie added.

Sora and I looked at each other before answering them. "Let them!" We said in unison.

The four of us laughed together about Sora's and I's baldness, but you know what? It was worth it because I would do anything for him to be happy, no matter what.


	8. Short Story 8 - Bullies

Short Story Number Eight

Bullies

 **SORA'S P.O.V.**

"OUCH!" I whined out loud while Kairi is putting ointment on my bruised cheek.

"Hey, it's not my fault you got into another fight with them," she sighed.

I have been having some trouble in school lately… There are these bullies that pick on me constantly and I honestly COULD win the fights if I summoned my keyblade, but the king ordered Riku, Kairi, and I not to use our weapons against people; they are for heartless purposes only.

Riku asked me about my injuries but I always lie to him and say that I fell or I bumped into something, yet I know he sees right through me. He would be the only one to fight AND win against the bullies, yet I don't want him to get in trouble for fighting in school.

"Hey, guys," Riku greeted as he casually walked up to us.

I yelped while Kairi covered my wound with her hand.

"Hey, Riku!" Kairi grinned.

"What did you guys do this time?" Riku raised a brow in suspicion.

"Nothing! Why would you think we did something?!" I asked nervously.

Riku removed Kairi's hand from my face and his eyes immediately widened. "Sora, who did this to you?"

"No one! I hit my face against… Ugh, a wall!" I raised my voice.

"You've been getting hurt a lot lately, and I know you have been lying Sora… The bruise looks like someone punched you. Who did it?" Riku narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm fine. Isn't it our lunch period? Let's go eat lunch!" I changed the subject hoping Riku will just let it go!

Riku rolled his eyes as he grabbed my wrist to drag me outside while I said my goodbyes to Kairi.

"Hey, Riku. I don't think you should hold my wrist like that…" My voice trailed.

"And why is that?"

I didn't want to tell him how the bullies make fun of me for being gay. They keep calling me a "faggot" and other crude names, and I know if Riku and I show off our relationship then I'm just going to get hurt again…

"Sora?"

"I just don't like P.D.A. That's all!" I laughed nervously.

"You don't mind it when we are hanging outside school," he muttered, but he didn't let go of my wrist.

 _Yep, I'm going to get injured again…_

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

Riku and I snuck on top of the school's roof like we always do to eat our lunch. I felt Riku's eyes glued on me as I am munching on my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"What?" I asked with my mouthful of food.

"Who punched you?"

I grunted while I took a huge sip of my orange juice. "I told you I hit my face against a door…"

Riku interrupted. "You said wall before."

"Um, yeah, that is what I meant!"

"Whatever, Sora."

We ate our lunch in silence until I had the courage to ask Riku what I have wanted to ask him for a while now…

"Um, Riku?"

"Hm?"

I bit my lip before asking my question, "What would you say if I wanted to run away from here? Would you come with me?"

Riku gasped in a low voice. "What makes you ask that?"

"I'm just wondering…"

Riku pondered then chuckled. "Sora, I know you don't like studying, but the King ordered us to go to school. Don't worry, we'll be back to fighting heartless again real soon."

 _I don't want to run away from schoolwork…_

I shrugged. "Yeah…"

I felt a pain in my stomach. Riku wouldn't leave this place with me… I'm alone in this sick school. I hate it!

Riku went to lean in to kiss me on the lips, but I flinched.

"Why won't you let me kiss or touch you anymore? I hate how you're acting, Sora."

"I'm just not comfortable doing that kind of stuff in school, okay?"

Riku sighed as we finished our lunches without saying another word...

 _He won't run away with me…_

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

I looked to my right then my left before I left the school building to go home. I don't know where Riku is located, but I want to rush out of here and fast!

I haven't seen the bullies all afternoon and I want to keep it that way! I thought I was safe so I sprinted out the door, but gasped when the five bullies that have been picking on me for weeks surrounded me.

"Well, if it isn't the faggot!" One of them laughed out loud while he pushed my shoulders hard.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Another mocked as he kicked me in the stomach.

"Stop," I said in a low voice.

"Or what? Are you going to kiss me if I keep going?" The other chuckled as he punched me in the eye, causing me to fall on the dirty ground.

I went in a fetal position to protect my body, but I know it's still going to hurt… It always does.

Before the bullies had the chance to attack me again, Riku came up to us!

"Get away from him now," Riku threatened.

"Awe, look! His little boyfriend is going to protect him!" The first bully laughed out loud.

Riku's palm began to glow black and purple he then aimed it at the first bully and the darkness from his palm hit the bully hard in the gut!

"AHH!" The first bully cried out as he fell on the ground.

The other four went to jump him, but Riku summoned more darkness from both of his palms and he effortlessly attacked them before they even had the chance to touch him.

The four bullies flew high in the air from the darkness hitting them and they all came crashing down on the hard ground. They couldn't run away even if they tried; they are all too injured!

Riku went to summon more dark magic, but I cleared my throat.

"No, stop! You'll get kicked out of school, Riku!" I pleaded.

Riku frowned then slowly nodded. "Fine, let's go, Sora."

Riku helped me up off the ground and we left the bullies lying there… I'll never forget the scared look on their faces from Riku's dark magic.

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

"Riku, the king is not going to be happy if he finds out you used your darkness against those bullies!" I lectured.

We were at the beach, watching the sunset. I'm glad Riku saved me from the bullies, but I hope I didn't get him into trouble with the school…

"Is that why you didn't want me to touch and kiss you on school grounds because of those bullies?" He asked me.

I slowly nodded while he took my hands in his.

"Let's run away, together. Forget this place; forget everyone," he whispered.

He then kissed me firmly on the lips and I couldn't help but kiss him back desperately.

I can handle anything if I have Riku by my side. I would leave this world behind as long as I'm with him for all eternity.


	9. Short Story 9 - Closet

Short Story Number Nine

Closet

 **RIKU'S P.O.V.**

"Come on, come on!" I muttered to myself as I kept turning the doorknob to try and get out of here, but it is no use!

I have been stuck in the janitor's closet all day and I still haven't figured out how to unlock this door! I have tried to text Kairi, Sora, and the others but no one is replying. I guess I have no service in here…

 _How was I suppose to know that this door automatically locks?!_

I began to pound on the door violently even though I have been doing that all day… How can no one hear me or are they choosing to ignore me?!

"Riku?" I heard Sora from outside the door.

 _Finally!_

"Sora, it's me, Riku! Let me out of here, will you?" I asked.

I saw the doorknob turn and Sora opened the door wide. He wore a huge grin on his face and I couldn't help but smile back at him. Even though I have been through hell today, that smile of his always puts me in a good mood.

It's like I forgot all that has happened.

"How did you get stuck in here?" Sora questioned.

 **SLAM!**

"You idiot!" I groaned. Now we are BOTH stuck in here. He shut the stupid door behind him! Ugh, Sora!

"Well, looks like I figured out how you got stuck in here all day…" He laughed nervously.

I rolled my eyes at him as I eyed my clock on my phone. "Great," I mumbled.

"What?!"

"If no one comes to help us, we are going to be stuck here all night," I sighed annoyingly.

"ALL NIGHT?!" He gasped while he began to pound on the door violently. "HELP?! HELP!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I have been doing that all day, Sora. No one is going to save us."

"Well, we got to do something! Did you try texting anyone?"

I slowly nodded. "Yeah, no service."

"Dang it." He groaned.

"Hey, we'll be fine. If we have to spend the night in here then so be it."

"How are you calm about this?!" He freaked.

"I don't know… It's not like we are going to be in here forever. I know the janitor will come in here in the morning, plus I have you in here with me now. It's no problem." I shrugged.

"What if we starve or have a heart attack?!" Sora asked obnoxiously as he started to pace around the small little closet.

"Geez, you have only been stuck in here for five minutes, chill." I chuckled.

"But what if I'm thirsty or have to go to the bathroom?!"

I only shrugged at his outbursts. I have been only concern on how to get out of here; I didn't think about the other stuff. We could have been in a worse situation; he needs to relax.

Sora placed both of his hands on his head as he crouched down in the corner of the closet. His body then started to tremble as he is rocking back and forth with his blue eyes widening.

I had to think of something to calm him down. I know how Sora is, he'll keep freaking out over nothing until we finally get out of here. I can't handle him like this all night, though.

I slowly approached Sora and knelt down in front of him so I was on the same level as him. I then leaned in and firmly pressed my lips against his. I heard him gasp a little in surprise, yet I used the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

"Riku," he whispered.

"I'll get your mind off of this situation," I said seductively.

I pushed him on the ground as I got on top of him without breaking our kisses. I then slowly took his blue tie off and started to unbutton his dress shirt.

 _Man, this shirt is to time consuming._

After I finally took his shirt off I then unzipped and unbuttoned his plaid pants while he kicked his shoes off.

"You're still fully dressed," he whined.

"I want to take care of you first," I smirked as I pulled down his light blue boxer briefs to reveal his length. "Damn, for being worried and scared, you sure are excited, Sora." I touched his erection while he moaned out.

"Don't make fun of me." His cheeks grew rosy. He watched me intensively when I started to pump my hand up and down on his length.

"But it's fun." I chuckled.

Sora clenched his teeth as I picked up the pace. I then leaned down to lick the tip of his penis. He already tasted salty…

"Riku." A soft moan escaped his lips.

I didn't bother to answer as I took all of him in my mouth. I felt his penis hitting the back of my throat, yet I didn't mind. I slowly bobbed my head up and down while I played with his balls in my hand.

He groaned and moaned as I kept going and going without coming for air. I'm only craving him so I want to taste him as soon as possible.

Sora thrust his hips up when I kept going he then warned me that he is going to cum yet I didn't slow down my pace. I have been more than ready to have him.

Finally, I felt warm liquid going down my throat and I didn't let go of him in my mouth until I got every last drop.

"Take your clothes off, please," he begged.

"As you wish." I undressed in front of him and we locked eyes. I love it when I undress for him. I, I don't know, get more excited…

After I am completely bare, Sora ordered me to go on my knees while he lied on his stomach to take my penis in his mouth. I wanted to protest because I NEEDED to be inside him, yet he wanted to taste me too so I let him do as he pleases.

I threw my head back while I felt his tongue wrapping around my penis. He made slurping noises from licking me… I felt my cock twitch when he finally deep throated me but I felt as if I was going to explode here and now!  
"You're… Wow." I praised. I wish I could complete my sentences but it's hard when I'm feeling this good.

I felt Sora smirk on my penis as he kept bobbing his head he then started to play with my balls like I did to him. My hips naturally thrust into his mouth but I caused him to choke.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"It's fine," he muttered while he still had my penis in his mouth.

I tried to contain from my hips to move in his mouth yet I failed. He would choke here and there but he finally got used to it and kept going until…

"UGH!" I released down his throat.

Sora drank every last drop of my cum until he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Need you, now!" I commanded.

"Um, okay…" His voice trailed.

Sora and I stood up and I ordered him to jump on me and wrap his legs around my waist. I then made him put my length inside him since I'm still a little hard even after I just came for him…

I had his back against the wall for support while I pumped in and out of him violently. I had to keep yelling for him to keep his legs wrapped around me so I can be deep inside him.

"Riku, this is amazing… RIKU!" He cried out.

I smirked before crashing my lips against his. He kept whimpering in between my lips while I picked up the pace.

After a little while, my legs started to give out so I place him down on the ground and made him turn around. I then re-entered him as he had his hands against the wall and his ass sticking out.

My hands gripped on his hips while I went deeper and deeper.

I felt my body growing hot and sweaty yet I didn't mind because I felt really good. Being inside Sora is perfect…

Sora stuck out his ass more for better access even though his legs were shaking… I kept claiming him from behind until he pleaded for him to ride me and of course I wasn't going to protest his offer.

I sat on the edge of the janitor's sink and Sora sat on me as he guided my penis inside him. He threw his head back and groaned while I filled him up inside. I sucked on his neck and he started to move up and down on my length. I hate how I can't see him since he isn't facing me.

"Turn your head," I whispered in his ear. I wanted to see his beautiful blue eyes.

He looked at me and we locked eyes. We then began to kiss each other as he picked up the pace.

After a short while, we both reached our climax together and collapsed on the floor but I wrapped my arms around him to secure his body…

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

I heard the door slowly open and Sora and I were still naked on the cold, hard floor.

"THERE YOU ARE! YOU HAD EVERYONE WORRIED SICK!" Kairi yelled but then her face immediately flustered when she saw Sora and I exposed.

She wasn't the only one who saw us, though. The old janitor looked at us as if we were Satanist or something…

Sora covered his face in embarrassment while I shrugged it off. We both hurried and put our clothes on as the janitor slowly walked away from us, but Kairi just stood there in shock.

"At least, you guys are okay," she muttered…

"Yeah, we're more than okay," I countered with a smirk as Sora groaned in embarrassment.

 _Hey, if I had to choose being locked in a janitor's closet again with Sora, I would defiantly not hesitate to do it all over again._


	10. Short Story 10 - Ignore

Short Story Number Ten

Ignore

 **SORA'S P.O.V.**

"Riku, Stop!" I whined

"What? Can't I hold my boyfriend's hand?" Riku asked innocently.

"You know how I feel about P.D.A.!" I snapped.

We are at school and I always feel like people are staring. I know that the students know about Riku and I dating yet I don't think they accept us yet. I'm not saying they are homophobic, but still…

Riku went to try to hold my hand again but I slapped his hand away.

"I said no, Riku!" I glared.

"Psh, fine, whatever," he muttered.

"Don't tell me you're mad?" I questioned.

"Nope, not at all," he said casually.

Before I could say anything else, the bell has rung and we had to go to our classes. It sucks sometimes because I hardly have any classes with Riku since he is a grade higher than me…

"See you later, Riku." I waved before leaving him.

"See you."

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

I kept eyeing the clock in class. I'm in my last class and I couldn't help but watch the clock intensively. The bigger hand is almost on the twelve, which means it will be three o' clock and I can finally be done with school for the day and hang out with Riku!

"Anxious, are we?" Kairi whispered in my ear from behind.

"Of course!" I answered cheerfully.

"Geez, you're always like this Sora." She giggled.

 **RING!**

I immediately packed my things and ran out the door, as usual, I'm always the first one out of here. Now where is Riku?

 _That's strange. He ALWAYS is by my locker, waiting for me._

I threw my books in my locker and paced back and forth before leaving. Riku is usually waiting for me, what gives?  
 _Maybe he's outside._

I sprinted outside and sighed in relief when I saw him leaning his back against a tree.

"Hey, why weren't you waiting for me by my locker?" I asked as I approached him.

He only shrugged in response.

"Okay… Well, are we going to your house or mine?"

"We'll go to mine," he answered in a low voice.

"Cool." I went to grab his hand but he flinched. "Riku?"

"I don't feel like holding hands," he said bluntly.

"Alright."

We walked side by side in silence yet I felt a strange tension between us? Why is he mad? Is he mad at me? Maybe something happened in school that put him in a bad mood.

"Are you okay, Riku?" I questioned in concern.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't know why you think something is wrong." He snorted.

 _Something is defiantly wrong._

"Okay…" I finally answered.

It didn't take us long to get to his house and as usual, we went up to his room. I knew what is going to happen next, he's going to slam me either against a wall, floor, or his bed… Huh? Why hasn't he thrown me against something yet?

My eyes widened as I watched him go on his bed, crossing his arms under his head.

I slowly walked up to his bed and stared down at him. "Riku?"

"What is it?" He asked annoyingly.

"Um…" How do I ask him about him not taking advantage of me?

"Well?" He glared at me making me gulp.

"You're acting differently."

"How so?" He smirked.

"Well, I don't know… You aren't all over me like you usually are," I confessed.

"You did say you don't like P.D.A."

 _Oh, he's mad about earlier. Duh!_

"But we are at your house now…" My voice trailed.

Riku sat up from the bed and sighed. "So, you only like to be intimate when we are alone, correct?"

"Riku, it's not like that! I just hate how the students stare at us. I feel funny and I feel as if we are bringing attention to us," I explained.

I can't believe he got offended by me not wanting to hold his hand during school hours. I mean now I get his point, but he has to understand my feelings on how uncomfortable it makes me feel.

"Oh," he frowned.

"I feel really strange, but it doesn't mean I don't want you to do it. I love when you touch me… I feel uncomfortable when people look and whisper to one another. I'm not trying to keep us a secret. Everyone knows about our relationship anyways. If it offends you that much then I will suck it up…"

"No, sorry. I overreacted. I won't try to hold your hand in public. I'm sorry…" He apologized.

"You can hold my hand in public just not on school grounds."

"Deal."

We both exchanged smiled, but I squealed when Riku grabbed my arm and pulled me down on the bed. He then crawled on top of me and immediately started to suck on my neck.

"Riku…" I moaned out.

While he is sucking on my neck, he started to undress me. He didn't need my help until he undid my pants and struggled to get them off of me… I was finally completely naked, while he is still fully clothed but that is nothing new.

He kissed my lips firmly as he reached out to put two fingers in my entrance. I gasped out when he finally got them inside and he started to pump his fingers in and out while we deepened our kisses.

I couldn't help but moan in his mouth as he kept going and going.

"Hard already, Sora?" Riku asked teasingly.

"Sh!" I blushed as he began to chuckle.

He then sat up and took his clothes off. I'm growing impatient because I need him inside me. I then eyed his penis and giggled.

"Hard already, Riku?" I questioned mockingly.

Riku smirked in return while he flipped me over making me go on my hands and knees. He slid inside me and I cried out his name while he thrust in and out of me. I felt his nails digging into my hips yet I didn't mind.

"You're tight as always, Sora."

"You're big as always, Riku!"

I felt something wet going up and down my back as Riku is going deeper inside me. I then realized he is licking my back and my whole body is shivering with pleasure.

He grasped my penis and started to pump my length the same rhythm that he is thrusting. I am in heaven… Words can't describe how much pleasure I am feeling right now.

After a while, he stopped, even though I didn't want him to and he made me lay down on my back. He then went in between my legs and re-entered me. I moaned out as we locked eyes. I hate how he can see me like this. It's embarrassing!

"Close," I warned.

"Me too."

He kept thrusting and thrusting I then notice he is sweating from his chest which made me more excited… I love it when he sweats, is that strange?

Riku got out of me and ordered me to sit up. I did as he wanted and my legs are on each side of him as he is sitting too. He then re-entered while I'm half sitting on him so he can go deep inside. Our foreheads touched and he is pumping violently.

"I love you, Riku!"

"I love you, too, Sora." He kissed me desperately and before I knew it we both reached our climax. I came all over him as he came inside me.

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

It's the next day of school and Riku and I were walking side by side, but something is missing. I looked down at his hand and frowned. I miss him trying to hold hands with me…

I took a deep breath before touching his hand with my pinky.

"Sora?" He called out my name in a low voice.

"I want to," I whispered while my cheeks grew rosy.

Riku lightly chuckled as he grabbed my hand in his. For once, I didn't pay attention to the students around us because I am too busy being content with my boyfriend.


	11. Short Story 11 - Sleep

Short Story Number 11

Sleep

 **RIKU'S P.O.V.**

I slowly walked into the small, white room with a large pod that looks like some kind of rosebud. I touched the pod with my fingertips and took a deep breath.

"Not yet, Riku," Namine said in a low voice. She is sitting in a white chair with a notebook in her grasp.

"I know, I know," I muttered.

I peaked inside the large rosebud and saw Sora sleeping peacefully. He had a small smile on his face and his eyelashes were long and they curled at the ends…

"He's always like this when he sleeps… Not a care in the world…" I whispered as I continue to study him. I wish I could hold and touch him but I'm not allowed to go near him. I'm lucky Namine is even letting me look at him…

Every day I visit him and see his sleeping face. I know I can't talk to him or touch him, yet I feel serenity just being around him. I miss him…

I wonder what he dreams about that causes him to smile. Is he dreaming about me or is he dreaming about the islands? Maybe he's rehashing all the adventures he has done with Donald and Goofy.

 _I'll be here when you wake up, I promise. I want to be the first person you see when you open your eyes._

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

I heard he woke up and I wasn't there to witness it. It's my fault, though. I couldn't face him like this. The darkness is still taking over. What would he have done if he saw me with an organization coat on? Ha, forget the coat, what about my blindfold that is covering my eyes? Namine told me I should've been there to see him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I'm ashamed and embarrassed of myself. He wouldn't want me around. He hates me… He's full of light while I'm full of darkness… He would never love me anyways…

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

I finally had the guts to see him and he acted as if nothing has happened between us. He forgot about us fighting and about me betraying him. He is still cheerful and wears that goofy grin that I fell in love with. I was shy at first but when I kept talking to him and fighting by his side, I started to return back to my old self all thanks to him.

We are back in Destiny's Island and I confessed my feelings for him but grew shocked when he did the same. I thought he had a thing for Kairi hence why I grew jealous of her but he said he loved me all this time. I never want our moments to end. I want to stay on this island with him for all of eternity.

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

Yen Sid, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and I watched as Sora is sleeping in the corner of Yen Sid's study. I saved him from his heart getting taken over by the darkness from Xehanort's younger self.

I wanted Sora to wake up yet I could watch him sleep for hours and hours without even blinking. He looked peaceful as usual, not having a care in the world.

I leaned in and kissed his lips sweetly before sitting on the ground and picking his body gently so he can lie on my lap.

It brought back memories when I would visit the abandoned mansion in Twilight Town to see him in that pod. I was never bored seeing him sleeping yet I was a little frustrated that I couldn't touch him, but now I can hold him close to me when he's sleeping…

That small smile, those eyelashes, I couldn't think of anything better to look at than Sora's sleeping face.


	12. Short Story 12 - Girl

Short Story Number 12

Girl

 **SORA'S P.O.V.**

"I look stupid!" I whined while I looked at myself in Kairi's full-length mirror.

"You look adorable!" Kairi corrected.

I made a bet with Kairi and of course, I lost. We bet who would get the higher grade on our math test and she got a perfect score while I only got an eighty-five percent. If I could have won the bet then Kairi would have made her mother cook meals for me for a whole month, but since I lost, I have to dress up as a girl for a day.

I'm wearing one of Kairi's school uniforms. I have on a blue and navy plaid skirt with a white, sleeveless blouse and a matching plaid tie. Kairi made me wear a bra so I can stuff tissue inside to look like I have boobs… I'm also wearing navy, knee-high socks, and brown flats.

Kairi did my make-up and made me wear a long, dark brown wig. I told her that I didn't want ANYONE to know who I am so I'm "Tiffany" for today.

"Wow, no one will recognize you!" Kairi said shockingly.

"You think? I sure hope so! This is embarrassing!" I pouted.

"Yeah, positive. So, what do you want to do, Tiffany?" Kairi asked teasingly.

"Let's go to the beach!" I suggested.

"Alright, hopefully, we don't run into Riku!" She snickered.

"Well, you said no one will recognize me, so I should be fine."

"What did you tell him you are doing today? You know he doesn't like to be apart from you," she said.

"I just told him that I'm really sick and I don't want anyone to bother me." I shrugged.

"You sure that will keep him away from checking up on you?" Kairi raised a brow.

"I don't know. That's the LEAST of my worries. I just want NO ONE to recognize me. Let's go! I'm sick of being in your room," I muttered.

This "makeover" seriously took Kairi three hours to turn me into a girl. I don't understand why girls do this kind of stuff to themselves…

 _Oh, well._

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

Kairi and I went to the beach and we immediately spotted Riku. I gulped as he is approaching us.

"Hey, who's your little friend, Kairi?" Riku asked in suspicion!  
 _I thought Kairi said no one would recognize me! Well, Riku ISN'T stupid…_

"Oh, this is my friend, Tiffany. She is visiting from Twilight Town," Kairi explained. "Tiffany, this is Riku."

I cleared my throat. "Nice to meet you, Riku." I tried to sound like a girl, but I think my voice cracked instead.

"Nice to meet you too," he muttered.

"Where's Sora?" Kairi questioned.

"He's not feeling good. I was going to see if he's alright but he texted me that he wanted to be alone," Riku sighed.

"It's not like you are going to listen, right?" Kairi giggled.

"Nah, I'm going to give him space plus I want to get to know Tiffany more," he said lustfully.

 _Wait, is he trying to flirt with me?!_

"What?!" I gasped.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" Riku wrapped his arm around my waist.

I immediately pushed him away. "Yes! Don't you?!" I snapped.

Kairi nudged me and whispered in my ear. "You're going to blow it if you keep acting jealous!"

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. She's right, but why would Riku flirt with me? I thought he is one hundred percent gay! Is he bi now or what?

Wow, he's flirting with me and he has no idea he's cheating on me with ME!

"You're really beautiful, Tiffany," Riku murmured.

I glared at him while Kairi chuckled nervously.

"Why don't we all walk around the beach!? It's a beautiful day! It's sunny but there's a little breeze!" Kairi suggested.

Riku and I agreed and the three of us walked alongside each other on the shore. Riku would try to flirt with me while I felt anger well up inside but Kairi would save me by asking Riku questions about pointless stuff so I don't give myself away.

 _This is going to be a LONG day!_

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

After we walked along side the beach, we went to get ice cream. Riku, of course, kept flirting and I'm surprised I haven't freaked out on him and ruined my identity. Finally, the sun is setting, but Riku asked me to come back to his place after we watch the sunset!

I went to say "no", but Kairi told me to do it because she thinks it will be hilarious while I felt heartbroken. Has he been flirting with girls this whole time and I never caught him doing it? Has he been cheating on me?

"Come on, Tiffany," Riku said as he grabbed my hand in his.

Kairi told us her "goodbyes" and left us alone. Riku then escorted me back to his home. I didn't know how I'm going to tell him who I really am, to be honest. He's going to find out if he tries to take my clothes off.

"Here's my room," Riku whispered.

I walked into his room and took a deep breath. "Riku…"

"Yes, Sora?"

"You know my name isn't… Wait, did you just say "Sora", Riku?!"

Riku smirked and I felt my face fluster.

"I knew it was you the whole time," Riku sighed.

"How?!" I gasped. "Kairi said no one would recognize me!"

"I went to your house and your mom said you were with Kairi, plus you are terrible at pretending to be a girl." Riku slowly walked up to me and pushed me against the wall. "Another thing is I can tell your body shape."

"How? What do you mean?" I asked.

"From me seeing you every day and touching you every day. I can tell who you were by your skinny, short legs and your long torso. Also, no one has blue eyes like yours," Riku explained before taking my wig off and throwing it on the floor.

"Wow, and I thought you were two-timing me," I muttered.

"Why have you dressed like this anyways?"

"Kairi and I made a bet and I lost so I had to dress up as a girl. I didn't want anyone to know, so that's why I didn't tell you about it."

Riku rolled his eyes as he began to undress me. I stood perfectly still while I watched him intensively.

He couldn't help but laugh when he took off my bra and tissue fell on the floor.

"She made you have boobs… Geez, Kairi's too much." He snickered.

"Tell me about it…"

Riku officially took off all of my clothing and I went to take his off too, but he pinned my wrists above me head and kissed me violently. I moaned into our kissed as our tongues danced for dominance.

He then trailed kisses down my jawline and started to suck on my neck.

"RIKU!" I cried out.

I felt him smirking against my skin as he continued to have his way with me. I tilted my head to the opposite side so he had better access to my neck, but I immediately regretted it because I felt my knees weakening and my mind going blank.

Riku then trailed kisses down my stomach and went on his knees. He paid a lot of attention to my bellybutton by licking it, yet it caused me to shiver in pleasure.

He finally grabbed my length with his hand and pumped his hand up and down while he sucked on my balls. I cried out as I threw my head back. Riku then put my length in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

I naturally thrust my hips as he continued to suck me. We would lock eyes and I would avert my gaze because I grew embarrassed while Riku would smirk at my shyness.

"Need you now, Riku," I whispered.

"Already?" Riku mocked.

I felt myself growing hard and I looked at his length too and he is also ready for me. I want to be one with him right here, right now.

Riku pulled my arm roughly so I would fall on top of his body, on the floor. Our foreheads touched as he casually slid his length inside me. I cried out and he began to thrust violently. My mind is racing and I couldn't help myself but start to suck on his bottom lip.

He growled in a low voice as he picked up the pace. He has his arms wrapped around my waist and we kept kissing each other until we wanted to switch positions.

Riku flipped me over so I'm on the bottom now and he got in between my legs and slid back inside me. He is on his knees while I'm lying there, looking at his turquoise orbs. Riku grabbed my length with his hand as he kept thrusting in and out of me and pumped his hand the same rhythm as his grinding.

I thought I was dying in pleasure as it is but he proved me wrong because my whole body is growing completely numb.

"Does it feel good, Sora?" He asked in confidence.

"Yes," I whispered.

"I can't hear you…" He thrust harder causing me to moan out for him. "That's better," he grinned.

"Quit teasing me," I pouted.

He chuckled causing my penis to twitch. Riku then got out of me and made me go on my hands and knees. It didn't take him long to slide back inside and he grasped my penis again while he thrust in and out of me from behind.

 _I'm so close!  
_ Riku's nails were digging into my skin, as he is ramming inside me. I'm losing control… I can't take anymore!  
"AH!" I cried out…

I went to slump over to rest but I wanted Riku to release too. A couple more thrusts, though and I finally felt warm liquid going inside me…

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

"Riku?"

"Huh?"

I turned my head to look at him. We were lying on his bed, cuddling.

"Would you have loved me better if I was a girl?" I asked.

Riku's eyes widened in shock but he immediately started to chuckle. "Silly, Sora. It doesn't matter if you were born a boy or a girl. I would love you no matter what your gender is. Hell, if you were a girl, then I would've been straight but I like you just the way you are."

I let his words touch my heart. "Really?!"

"Of course…" He wrapped his arms around me while I rested my head on his beating heart.

 _Riku loves me just the way I am…_


	13. Short Story 13 - Kidnapped

Short Story Number 13

Kidnapped

 **RIKU'S P.O.V.**

I had to bite my bottom lip to stop myself from snickering while I snuck into Sora's bedroom. It is three in the morning on a Friday night and I want him all to myself. Sora got grounded by his parents for going passed his curfew last night. It's kind of my fault he got in trouble because I made him stay longer at my house… I just can't get enough of him.

I decided to sneak in and kidnap my boyfriend since he's ignoring my texts. I watched him intensively as I'm hovering over him. I prayed in my head for him not to wake up while I picked him up in a cradle.

 _Thank God he's a heavy sleeper._

I then went up to his bedroom window where I snuck in at and slowly jumped down and then I sprinted back to my house so I can have my way with him.

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

I laid my sleeping Sora on my bed and began to take all of his clothes off carefully. I then tied his arms above his head. I used one of my school ties to tie his wrists against my headboard. I also tied each ankle to my bedposts, using two more of my school ties. Finally, I covered his eyes with my black blindfold.

I hovered over him and grew satisfied with my accomplishment in kidnapping my boyfriend.

 _Now how should I wake him up?_

I was going to gag him because I didn't want him to scream when he realizes that I tied him up plus I want to play a little game with him and have him guess who is pleasuring him. I know it is wrong, but I can't help myself. I love teasing him and it's something new to spice up our sex life, but since my parents are gone for the whole weekend, then I don't have to worry about him being too loud.

"Sora," I whispered as I nudged him gently.

"Huh?" He called out in a sheepish voice and then it hit him… "WHAT?! WHERE AM I?! WHY CAN'T I SEE?!"

I tried my best not to laugh out loud as I cleared my voice. "You have been kidnapped by me…"

I lowered my voice so he wouldn't recognize it's me. This is going to be fun!

"Who are you?!" He asked harshly. Sora then tried to move but it's no use since I really tied him down pretty good.

"You are stuck here with me," I hummed.

"Am I in my room?" Sora grunted.

"No."

"Where am I then?"

"It's a secret," I said playfully while I straddled him. I then leaned in and licked his right nipple.

"STOP! What are you doing?! What do you want?!" His voice shook.

"I want you," I whispered simply before devouring his right nipple. I swirled my tongue around it and sucked hard. He arched his back as he kept begging me to stop. He then kept telling me that he had a boyfriend, but little did he know…

I then paid attention to his other nipple as his body squirmed from pleasure or was it because he's trying to break free?

After I made sure his nipples were wet from my tongue, I kissed him roughly and stuck my tongue down his throat, causing him to choke.

"Come on, Sora… You like this, I know you do…" My voice trailed.

"Please, stop," he whimpered.

I chuckled as I trailed kisses down his stomach to his erection. I began to laugh harder on how "turned on" he is.

"You might tell me to stop but your body wants it," I said mockingly before licking up and down his shaft.

"Ugh, no!" He begged.

I flicked my tongue on his little head until his hips began to move up and down. I then put his whole penis inside my mouth and bobbed up and down as he cried out.

I felt his penis twitching inside my mouth. I can't believe he is enjoying this. I thought he would be screaming bloody murder…

"Riku…" He called out my name softly.

 _How did he know it's me?!_

I took him out of my mouth and cleared my throat. "Damn it, you're no fun," I sighed in annoyance.

"I'm no fun?! You're the one who kidnapped me! Where are we?! You're going to get me in more trouble, mister!" Sora spat.

I moved my hand up and down on his length so he wouldn't grow soft… "How did you know it was me?"

"Because only YOU would do something this crazy!" Sora whined.

I smirked at his answer and put his length back in my mouth. I need to taste him… I'm craving him. Sora moaned out as I licked and sucked all over him…

"Man, I'm going to be in worse trouble now…" Sora's voice trailed.

"That's all you care about? Hey, it's your fault that I kidnapped you, you know!" I said as I took him out of my mouth to give him a hand job.

"And how is it my fault?"

"Because if you wouldn't have ignored my texts then we wouldn't be in this situation." I chuckled.

"You're going to be the death of me, Riku!"

"I don't know why you are complaining… I'm making you feel good…" I knew he is going to cum at any moment so I hurried and put him back in my mouth and bobbed my head until…

"RIKU!"

Sora came in my mouth and he tasted salty but I didn't mind… I always love tasting him…

"Are you ready for me?" I asked seductively.

"Can you take this blindfold off?" He pleaded.

"Why?!" I snorted.

"Because… I want to see you," he whispered.

I felt my heart beating fast before I did as he pleaded. Our eyes locked as soon as he can see and I didn't hesitate to thrust all the way inside him.

"RIKU!" Sora arched his back.

I thrust in and out of him while I grabbed his forearms for support. We both kept staring at each other and I couldn't help myself but smirk as he is panting before me.

"Not so rough," he cried out.

"Awe, come on, Sora… You like it… Look, you're getting hard again!" I praised.

"Stop pointing out the obvious, idiot!" Sora snapped.

I kept thrusting in and out of him causing my bed to rock back and forth from all the pressure I'm putting inside him… I can see from the corner of my eye that Sora is trying to wrap his legs around my torso so I could go deeper, but of course, he can't since I tied him up…

I did as he wanted, though and began to slam repeatedly inside. I can feel myself hitting his prostate… He kept moaning in approval as I continue to hit him exactly where he likes…

"Riku, that feels… Wow!" Sora gasped.

I smirked as I kept going and going until I released inside him while he came all over our stomachs. I naturally collapsed on him, but he complained that he wanted me to untie him.

 _I don't want him to escape, though._

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

"Are you mad?" I finally asked him as we were lying next to each other on my bed. We haven't spoke since I untied him.

"No, I think it's funny even though I'm going to get in more trouble," he sighed.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"You know, I'm happy you did it, though. I missed you all day today. I know we saw each other in school but I like seeing you one on one at home and it sucked we couldn't hang because I got grounded." Sora gently smiled.

"No matter what happens, no one can come in between us. Not our parents, not heartless, nobodies, no one," I said sternly.

"Yeah, our love is strong!" Sora cheered.

"Geez, corny." I blushed while he chuckled.

"You like it!" He poked my cheek while I slowly crawled on top of him.

"Time for round two, Sora!"

"What? Already? I still need a breather!" He grunted.

"Sora, when will you learn that I can never get enough of you?" I smirked as I claimed his lips with my own.


	14. Short Story 14 - Paopu Fruit

Short Story Number 14

Paopu Fruit

 **SORA'S P.O.V.**

 _"_ _What's this? A Paopu Fruit?" I asked Riku as he tossed me this yellow star-shaped fruit._

 _"_ _Yeah, if two people share the same paopu fruit, they will remain a part of each other's lives forever," Riku explained._

 _I examined the fruit and immediately blushed. Why would Riku give me something like this? It doesn't make any sense…_

 _"_ _Hey, maybe you can share it with Kairi, or we can spar for her! If you win then you can share the fruit with her, but if I win, then she's mine," Riku said teasingly._

 _I felt my stomach forming into knots and my heart started to ache too. Am I jealous of the fact that Riku might share the fruit with Kairi, or that I'm not going to be the one sharing it with him? Why would I want to share it with him, though?! It's not like I like him or anything… Right?_

 _I like Kairi, anyways! I… think._

 _"_ _Hey, guys! You want to help me build this raft?" Kairi called out to us._

 _"_ _Yeah! I'll help you!" Riku shouted out in excitement._

 _I watched as Riku ran towards Kairi to help her out and I felt myself growing emotionally sick. Maybe Kairi isn't the one I like, after all…_

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

I sat on a tree branch, watching the sunset. I kept thinking about the time Kairi and I were fourteen while Riku was fifteen… We wanted to build a raft to travel the other worlds. I also thought about the Paopu Fruit that Riku wanted to give to Kairi. It's strange that he never gave it to her even though he won that stupid bet. He ALWAYS was a good fighter.

Wow, that was a year ago and now here we are, back in Destiny's Island, together again.

"Sora!" Riku called out my name as he is approaching me. He had something in his hand… Wait, is that a Paopu Fruit?!

"Riku?"

Riku sat next to me and put the star shaped fruit on my lap. "For you."

"I was just thinking about this fruit." I chuckled as I held it in my grasp.

"Really? Why?" Riku snorted.

"Well, I was reminiscing about the time you handed me one of these things and how we were sparring for Kairi's attention," I sighed. "You never gave it to her…"

"Yeah, because I wanted to share it with someone else at the time," Riku muttered.

"Who?! Selphie?!" I gasped.

"No."

"Um, then who?"

"You," he simply answered.

"ME?!"

I couldn't believe it! I honestly thought Riku liked me AFTER all the stuff we went through together… He liked me this whole time and I had no idea?  
"Yeah, Sora, I loved you ever since we were young. I knew I wanted to be with you," Riku explained as he is looking at the sun setting.

"I had no idea… I thought you liked Kairi and I was jealous about you sharing it with her."

"Nope, I wanted to share the fruit with you." He chuckled.

"So, if we share this then we will be together, forever?" I asked.

"I mean whether or not we share it, you're still stuck with me."

"I don't mind, but let's eat it just in case!" I took a bite out of it and handed it to him and he did the same.

We kept passing it back and forth until there was nothing left of the fruit.

"I've been blinded," I muttered.

"Huh?" Riku looked at me and we locked eyes.

"I doubted my feelings for you. I guess I used Kairi to hide my love for you, but all along I wanted you all to myself," I confessed.

"Hey, don't be down about it now. That was a year ago. I'm just happy to have you as my boyfriend. I'll never let you go, Sora. You're mine, forever."

I grinned at his little lecture before I leaned in to kiss his lips. Our kiss was short and sweet but I felt my heart skip a beat. No matter what, I will always be with Riku. I will do everything in my power to be connected to him, forever.


	15. Short Story 15 - Dominant

Short Story Number 15

Dominant

 **RIKU'S P.O.V.**

Sora and I are both breathing hard. We just got done having sex and I'm exhausted. I'm staying at Sora's house for the whole week since his parents will be gone on vacation.

"Riku?"

"Yes, Sora?"

"Why are you ALWAYS in control?!"

My eyes widened at his bizarre question. What does he mean by that? I mean yeah, I always tell him what to do and I take the lead but isn't that how it's supposed to be?

 _One person controls and leads while the other listens…_

"Well, I'm the guy in the relationship," I simply answer.

"WHAT?!" Sora gasped.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal…"

"So, you're saying I'm the girl?!" He huffed.

"Well, yeah, I guess so."

Sora turned away from me and snorted. Why is he mad right now?!

"Sora?" I nudged him but he shrugged me off.

"I want to be in control for once," he muttered.

"I don't think you can handle it," I smirked causing him to roll his eyes.

"I totally can handle it! How hard could it be to be dominant?" Sora grinned.

"You want to try it?" I asked sternly.

"Try what?"

I slapped my forehead in frustration. "To be dominant!"

"Yes!" Sora cheered.

"Alright, do it now then," I sighed.

"But, I'm tired from our previous lovemaking," he pouted.

"What a wimp." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it now!" He snapped.

I lied perfectly still for him as he crawled on top of me. He kissed me forcefully and I went to stick my tongue in his mouth but he pulled away and scowled at me.

"I'm in control," he whispered.

"Okay, okay. Go on, Sora."

He kissed my jawline and then he kissed my neck. He sucked really hard which caused me to chuckle, it kind of tickles.

"You're not taking this seriously!" Sora groaned.

"I can't help it; that tickles."

Sora rolled his eyes before he went lower and licked my nipple. I couldn't help but feel aroused as I felt his wet tongue swirling around my right nipple. I closed my eyes to enjoy this pleasure and I can feel his hands roaming all over my naked chest as he continues to lick my nipple.

"Sora, that feels good," I said calmly.

"Good!"

He then paid attention to my other nipple and I felt his hand rub up and down on my length. My breaths are getting ragged while my hips naturally bucked up, but he stopped touching me and I groaned in response.

"Stop rushing things! I'm in control, remember?" Sora teased.

"Whatever." I'm getting annoyed how he's in control. I'm more than ready to take him.

Sora lowered his body until he is eye leveled with my penis. He slowly licked up and down as I bucked my hips again but he stopped until I quit moving.

 _This is torture._

He cupped my balls in his grasp and lightly played with him as he is licking the tip of my length. I moaned in response while I let the pleasure take over me.

"Does it feel good, Riku?"

"Yes, please don't stop," I pleaded.

"I can't wait to taste you…" His voice trailed.

"Then do it now!" I commanded.

"Hey, who's in control here?"

"You are," I sighed.

"Then quit ordering me around!"

I sighed at Sora's demands but I did as he says and just let him do all the work. It's hard for me to not move, though… He's really making me feel good.

Sora took me in his mouth and slowly bobbed up and down. I dare not to rock my hips because I know he'll stop and annoy me.

I heard slurping noises coming from his mouth as he picked up the pace a little bit…

 _I'm going to go insane for this kid!_

I watched him intensively as his eyes were closed and his mouth is around my length as he went faster and faster, up and down. I can see a little drool coming down my penis…

"Gah!" I shouted out.

Sora didn't hesitate to clean up all of my cum with his tongue and he smirked at me before he grasped my penis in his hand and began to move his hand up and down on it.

"I'm going to make you cum again, Riku!"

I snorted while he picked up the pace until I grew hard again. He then crawled on top of me until he's straddling me. I wanted to sit up but he told me to stay lying down. He slowly slid my length inside him as he cried out in pleasure.

I went to grab his hips but he slapped my hands away… He then went up and down slowly and I watched him as he threw his head back. He felt tight and warm yet I wanted him to pick up the pace. I hate this! I want control again… I can't take it anymore!  
I grabbed his hips tightly and violently moved my hips up and down. Sora went to protest but he got lost in pure pleasure as I kept ramming inside him.

His eyes were half closed while he kept calling my name. I felt myself getting all sweaty as I continue to slam into him…

 _He's perfect…_

I'm still connected to him while I kneed him in the back so he would lean into me. I kissed him hungry as I continue to go in and out of him.

"This feels… Wow!" He couldn't even complete his sentence…

I wrapped my arms around his waist, going full force. He kept moaning which caused me to chuckle. I love it when I please him.

He kissed my lips firmly and I hurried and got out of him and made him go on his hands and knees. He did as I commanded and I claimed him from behind. He cried out as soon as I started to thrust in and out of him.

"Riku, I could never be the dominated one… You're too good at it," he confessed while panting.

The noise of our naked skin colliding echoed throughout his room and my moves are starting to get sloppy. I'm close…

"GAH!" Sora cried out as I saw him cum all over the sheets, but I wasn't too far from him as I came right after and filled him up with my warm liquids.

 ***~*~*~*~*You're My Only One*~*~*~*~***

"Sora?" I called out his name as I turned my head to study him.

"Yeah?"

"You did a good job in being in control, but I couldn't help myself. I had to have you; I was craving you, I'm sorry."

Sora gave me a warming smile. "It's okay. I like you being the dominated one, but I want to try it again! I think I'll get it this time!"

"Want to try again now?" I asked seductively.

His face immediately grew pale. "Can we nap first? I'm exhausted!"

"Alright," I smirked as I pulled him into my embrace. I watched him as he immediately fell asleep on my chest, but not too long after, I fell asleep with him.

 _I can't wait to claim him again._


End file.
